Until You're Mine
by Firstlight21
Summary: A few years after Edward left, Bella became a famous singer. In Wembley Arena she held a concert. But some of her audience is not what she expected. There, standing in the middle of the crowd, the family she had once loved, the family that had left her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

A few years after Edward left, Bella became a famous singer. In Wembley Arena she held a concert. But some of her audience is not what she expected. There, standing in the middle of the crowd, the family she had once loved, the family that had left her. The Cullens, standing in their glory between the audiences.

**Bella's POV:**

"Goodnight Wembley Arena!" I shouted to the audience and they screamed. I grinned and scanned the audience. My breath stopped short as soon as I saw them, standing amongst the audience. I shook my head, _It can't be them._ I faced my band and nodded at them. The acoustic guitar begins to play and the crowd screamed wildly.

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I try to find_

_A way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world is see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

I disappeared into a black curtain and changed my clothes into a black leather jacket, gray Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, blue jeans and black knee-length boots.

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I get to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gotta be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest_

_Until you're mine_

_Mine_

The crowd screamed wildly as I finished the chorus. I felt my heart being ripped open again after a very long. It took all my will so my voice wouldn't broke and I blinked my eyes. The sadness from all of the pain that I have felt when he left resurfaced again. The agony that I felt, every tear that I shed, every scream that I screamed, is reflected in this song.

_Alone inside_

_I can only here your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_I can't find my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me_

_You're all I see_

Before he left, he asked me to promise him not to do anything reckless. But did he even know the suffer that I felt? He may feel like he could leave like he doesn't care for me anymore, but I loved him too dearly to even thought about leaving him. Dying would only seem like the only thing to do so I would be free from that suffer.

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I get to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gotta be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest_

_Until you're mine_

_Mine_

In every single tour that I've held, when I'm singing this song, I always hated to sing this part. But, there's something that I felt when I'm singing this song right now at Wembley Arena. It feels like the wounds in my heart has been healed and now, my heart is beating twice as fast like it does when I'm around him. I couldn't bear to say his name right now.

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fading_

_Just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I gotta find a way_

I could feel tears streaming down my face and I didn't bother to wipe it away. I don't care if people are wondering why I am crying, what is the reason behind my tears. I haven't cry in a long time and it feels like the entire burden on my shoulders has been pulled. It's so… relieving.

_Mine_

_Until you're mine_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I get to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gotta be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest_

_Until you're mine_

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me  
><em>

I bowed my head, breathing hard. The crowd cheered loudly and some cat-calls were heard. I snickered, _Typical response_. I brushed away my hair that has stuck to my face during the song. I heard in my earpiece, "_Bruno standby on backstage." _I nodded and faced the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for, drum roll please… Bruno Mars!" I announced and the crowd cheered even louder. What can I say; he's been more popular than I am.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live_

_Oh take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known_

_You was trouble, from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Give you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash_

_You did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_But what you don't understand_

_It's like catching grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Guess I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Meet me 'till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey"_

_When you get back from where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face_

_And rip the brakes of my car_

_Give you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash_

_Yes, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_But what you don't understand_

_It's like catching grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Guess I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you watch me burn down the flame_

_You said you love me_

_But you liar_

'_Cause you never_

_Never, ever did baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch grenade for you (Yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (Yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (Yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Guess I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_You never do the same_

_No_

As Bruno sing this, I felt my heart being ripped apart again when just now it was healed. It took all my will not to cry and spoil the freshly coated make-up for my next act. Was I ready to do this? More importantly, is I strong enough to continue this?

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato**

**Grenade by Bruno Mars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV:**

I took a deep breath before I went on stage after Bruno's performance. I mustered a smile and head out to high-five Bruno. "How you're doing so far?" I shouted to the audience and they cheered. "I take it as an okay! Right now, the sadness must go on," I paused for sound effect, "none of that sad faces. After all, the happiness would come after." I chastised them and nodded to my band. The crowd cheered again. I looked to where he was and stared at his eyes when I sing this song.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like used when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Can't you see that I need you right now?  
><em>

As I sing, I saw him shaking his head. As if he is saying "No" over and over again. I could feel my control slipping and tears began to pour down.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart_

_I'm missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always got me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I never felt like this before_

_Everything that you do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, that lie on my floor_

_And it smells just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Can't you see that I need you right now?  
><em>

I saw him wincing in pain, as if he could see the events that I've been through. I needed to control myself if not I would sob out loud.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart_

_I'm missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always got me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and song_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart_

_I'm missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always got me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

I close my eyes for a while, and then scanned the audience once again. There wasn't a dry-eye after I sung that. Even some are sniffling and some wiped their noses. I used the wireless microphone and head to the grand piano. I took a deep breath before I nodded to the acoustic guitar player to play the next song. I also played the intro on the piano, knowing this could be the ultimate point of me breaking down.

_Over your head_

_Trying not to drown_

_Reaching for a breath_

_Before it drowns you down_

_Caught in between_

_All the pain you feel_

_You lost control, you're letting go_

_But I never will_

I could imagine him balling his hands into fists, like he wanted to break something so badly. And he would think what have he done to me after he left.

_I'm holding on for you_

_I'm fighting for your love_

_And when you're blinded by this jaded world_

_I'll be your eyes_

_Even if you fall_

_I would let you breath_

_And all the noise is telling you to runaway_

_Run to me_

_Day after day_

_After all you seen_

_It's all right if you_

_Feel like unraveling_

_I'll be right here_

_I'm pushing out the walls_

_To find a place where you can stay_

_Brave through it all_

I winced as I sing this part. Brave through it all? How could I? After he left, I couldn't face anything anymore. I'm not the girl who is curious at anything; I'm not the girl who lives in the glory of love. Love would be the last thing I would feel in this world.

_I'm holding on for you_

_I'm fighting for your love_

_And when you're blinded by this jaded world_

_I'll be your eyes_

_Even if you fall_

_I would let you breath_

_And all the noise is telling you to runaway_

_Run to me_

_When I was lost_

_Hanging on by a thread_

_I knew that I could run to you_

_To find myself again_

_I'm holding on for you_

_I'm fighting for your love_

_And when you're blinded by this jaded world_

_I'll be your eyes_

_Even if you fall_

_I would let you breath_

_And all the noise is telling you to runaway_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Yeah_

I could feel his eyes staring at me, burning a hole in my back. But I couldn't bear to look at him yet. When will I can look at him without feeling anymore pain that he made? Maybe never, and if I could, it would be very long. I slowly raised my head, and looked at him. In his eyes, the pain, the longing and love is reflected inside. I feel I could feel his pain too, when he is leaving me. "Why?" I whispered to nobody and if he could hear it, he would have answered me right now. "Because I can't bear if you get hurt at my expense!" Edward shouted over the audience and it was silent for a few moments. "I knew I couldn't leave you, but if I didn't, you would get hurt more!" He continued after that. I feel my chin trembled, "Why?" I whispered again. Then he mouthed, '_Because I_ _still love you._' I froze; tears flowed freely from my eyes.

I met his stricken expression with one of growing horror. I wanted nothing more than to take it back - to find a way to erase the pain I'd inflicted with my thoughtless words. But as I opened my mouth to speak, my throat seemed to close, rendering it impossible for me to utter a sound. The anger, frustration and fear that had been swirling inside of me created a volatile mix that tore at my insides while I remained frozen in place.

My temper was piqued, my pride was wounded, and my heart was unbearably heavy. And for an unending moment, I could do nothing but stare at Edward's beautiful, crestfallen face - yet unable to reconcile my emotions enough to do a thing about it.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Run To Me by Nick Lachey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

I froze for what it seems like a long time. I couldn't think about anything after his admission. _I remember years ago_, I thought. I walked over to my band and whispered to Adam. He nodded once before relaying the message to the others. We've only practiced this once, though.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<em>

_And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did<em>

_And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them  
><em> 

I channeled my thoughts to the day Edward said he left me. I knew I cried a great deal, and he is moving away to somewhere else I didn't know. I could feel my life being replayed again in front of my eyes. Tears oozed more from my eyes.

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>_

It always goes on and on. This pain, the sadness. Only he could break my heart and fixed it again. But still, why? I don't understand my life at all. At first, I'm only the Chief's daughter, meeting the most gorgeous guy on the Earth at an unknown town in Washington Peninsula.

_Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know<em>

_Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love is worst<br>Empty promises will wear  
>I know, I know<em>

_And know when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead tell them<em>

Then, out of all sudden, we're madly in love and in November I'm almost killed by a vampire because of my fault. The next spring, I was almost killed by Jasper and all hells break loose.

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible!<br>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)  
><em> 

I would cry until I couldn't cry anymore. I would find a way to close the wounds in my heart. Without him, I can't breathe anymore. My heart has received enough.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<em>

_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, and I flew right off the ground to float to him. There is no gravity to hold me down for anything. But somehow I'm still alive inside, even when you took my heart, I survived. I don't know how but I don't even care.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did...<em>

I rushed backstage after I finished. I changed my clothes into a midnight blue floor-length dress, and let the stylists do their work. I checked myself on the mirror after they finished. _Exactly what I want_, I thought and I thanked them before I went to the stage again. I could see that my grand piano has been pushed up and the crew is pushing it to the T-section. I took a deep breath, _Time for the big reveal_. I stepped out from the backstage and went to sit by the piano. Maybe the Cullens didn't know I have many talents unraveled, but they would have to see it now. The crowd screamed when I started to play the intro to the beginning of my hit song.

_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back?  
>And the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?<em>

_All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one_

_Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again_

I stared into Edward's eye as I sing this song. This song is inspired from the time when he left me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself.

_Open up next to you, and my secrets become your truth_

_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_

_Hang my head; break my heart built from all I have torn apart_

_And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again_

_It hurts to be here_

_I only wanted love from you_

_It hurts to be here_

_What am I gonna do?_

When I opened my eyes, I saw that he has moved nearer to the stage and he never breaks his gaze from me. I almost trembled then, but I remembered that I haven't finished the song yet.

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching_

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again_

I let the last notes hung in the air before I looked at Edward's direction. I stared into his eyes and see him, raw and filled with pain. I could feel my tears welling up in my eyes and I quickly looked back to the piano. I almost cried right there on the piano, and let the worldwide knew my weaknesses. I wanted to be strong now, but with him around I could only be stronger. My life is filled with myths and supernatural things, I could be giddy from all of the information I received. I started to play the next song, but then I remembered that this song needs a male lead. I let it be and started to play.

_[Bella]:_

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

'_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_[Both]:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

My eyes widen, _Who is singing the male lead? _I thought about the possibilities about who sing the male lead.

_Its quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_[Edward]:_

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_The way you did before_

I gasped, _Edward is! _I looked over to his direction and saw him. He, indeed, was singing along with me, taking the male lead. I cried for the thousandth time today.

_[Both]:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Its quarter after one, I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_[Edward]:_

_Woah, woah_

_[Both]:_

_I guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

I always knew that my life has its own way, but I never thought that my life would be turning upside down the moment I met him.

_[Bella]:_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_[Edward]:_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_[Both]:_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_[Bella]:_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

I wiped my tears as I finished the song and I blowed a kiss at Edward, saying that I forgive him already. He smiled his crooked smile at me and catched my kiss. I giggled at him and rushed backstage. I smiled so widely until the stylists smiled too. Apparently, my smile infected all of the crew. They knew why I was sad, and how I could be happy again. Adam hugged me and twirled me around. He reminded me so much about Emmett, so I can't resist him being in the band with me. Mark is exactly like Jasper. He could comfort me; make me pissed off as shit at him, the usual. Then there is Vilna. She's the exact copy of Alice, except for her height. She is way taller than Alice, with the same energy and the same shopping possessiveness. I smiled more, thinking that I haven't feel being like left so much.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Impossible by Shontelle**

**Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles**

**Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I rushed to the changing room so I could finish my concert, thought my audience would ask for an encore later. I smirked, _Encore eh?_ I picked out my dark blue summer dress, with denim blazer. I completed the with a knee-length boots and fixed my makeup. I thought about getting Edward on stage, wait, not only Edward. _The whole Cullen kids up the stage_… My devious plan has made up and I exited the changing room, rushing to the stage.

"How are you coping up?" I shouted to the crowd and they cheered. "Excellent, because I have some surprises for you guys…" The crowd ooh-ed and I smiled deviously. I bent down to the nearest security and whispered, "When I called 5 names to the stage, you can let them in." He nodded and I stood up again. "Edward!" I called him and he raised his eyebrows. I snickered and continued calling, "Alice! Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie!" The addition four raised their eyebrows, including Carlisle and Esme. "Will you please go up the stage?" I smirked at them and faced my band. I whispered to Adam, "They knew how to play. Just bring me my electric guitar." He nodded and ushered the others out of the stage. I looked back and saw that they had reached the stage. I faced them and smiled at all of them. I gestured to my clothes and grinned at Alice, "Isn't this Alice-fied?" I asked her and she immediately hugged me. "You're back!" She shouted and I patted her head. I felt someone tapping me on the back and I saw a crew holding my electric guitar. I smiled and took the guitar. "Emmett, you wouldn't mind playing the drum right?" I asked him, then he hugged me tightly and spinned me around. "Bells! Of course I won't!" He shouted in Emmett like fashion and I could choke for breath right now. "Em… can't… breathe." I choked out and he immediately released me. I went to Jasper and Rosalie next. I hugged them both and asked, "How about basses for you guys?" The smile they gave me was exultant. "Thank you, Bella!" They said at the same time and I giggled. "Alice, you could take the other drum if you wanted to." I said to her and she grinned. I turned to Edward last. His smile is breathtaking; it made me stare at him for the moment. I grabbed my microphone and speaked through it, "And Edward, you would have the honor to get the remaining instrument and played solo with me." He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me. I took the plug from the amplifier and started the opening notes; we're through.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't you work on time?_

_Even it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl_

_With the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_Need to feel appreciated_

_I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me disguise_

_But according to me_

_You're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what you've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_You, you_

_According to you_

_You, you_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

The crowd cheered even loudly as we finished singing. I wiped the sweats from my forehead and kissed Edward on the lips. He smiled against my lips and hugged me. I high-fived the others and looked back at the audience. They were dumbfounded at the intensity of us six together. "We were used to be called the Sovereign Six back then." I said to them and they shaked off their stupor. I opened my blazer then. Hey, it's frickin' hot in here. I looked back to Edward, and saw his jaw has dropped open. I effectively shut his mouth with a kiss, saying, "You would catch flies if you opened your mouth that big, sweetheart." He immediately hugged me, murmuring, "It's practically your fault, love. If you didn't look so tempting, I wouldn't have been ogling you right now." I blushed ten shades of red and hid my face on his chest. I feel his chest rumbled with laughter and I looked up. His eyes were gleaming with laughter and love; I could lose myself in them. I giggled and faced the audience once again. They were all smiling at us. I stuck out my tongue childishly at them, and they laughed. "Well, looks like this concert would finish longer than I thought it would." I said through my microphone and the audience cheered. I ushered the Cullens away; Edward went with them, not down the stage though. He went to the piano and sit, announcing, "You guys wouldn't mind some surprises won't you?" He addressed the audience and they cheered. He looked back to me, "This is for you." He begins playing the piano, and an acoustic guitar accompanied him.

_There's a dream in my soul_

_A fire that's deep inside me_

_There's a me no one knows_

_Waiting to be set free_

_I'm gonna see that day_

_I can feel it_

_I can taste it_

_Change is coming my way_

_I was born to be somebody_

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me_

_I light up the sky like lightning_

_I'm gonna rise above_

_Show 'em what I'm made of_

_I was born to be somebody_

_I was born to be_

_And this world will belong to me_

_This life can kick you around (woah)_

_This world can make you feel small (woah)_

_They will not keep me down (woah)_

_I was born to stand tall_

_I'm goin' all the way_

_I can feel it_

_I believe it_

_I'm here_

_I'm here to stay_

_I was born to be somebody_

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me_

_I light up the sky like lightning_

_I'm gonna rise above_

_Show 'em what I'm made of_

_I was born to be somebody_

_I was born to be_

_And this world will belong to me_

_Feel it_

_Believe it_

_Dream it_

_Be it_

_I was born to be somebody_

_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me_

_I'll light up the sky like lightning_

_I'm gonna rise above_

_Show 'em what I'm made of_

_I was born to be somebody_

_I was born to be_

_And this world will belong to me_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_And this world will belong to me_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh_

_And this world will belong to me_

I crushed my lips immediately to him after Edward finished his song. His hands went immediately to my waist, and he deepened the kiss. After a while we broke apart, gasping for air. Apparently, I'm not the only one breathing heavily. My eyes brimmed with tears of happiness; I smiled despite my tears."Thank you." I whispered to him and smiled widely. His returning smile is blinding. He twirled me around; his happiness radiating off from him to me. I sit with him next to the piano, "Play me another song." He kissed me quickly before he placed his hands on the piano. Once I heard the opening notes, I knew that this was perfect for the lyrics I've wrote before. It came without music, apparently. I barely wrote the second verse yet; let's leave it to that.

_It feels like we've been out at sea_

_So back and forth, that's how it seems_

_And I wanna talk, you say to me_

_That if it's meant to be, it will be_

_So crazy, it's this thing we called love_

_And now that we've got it, we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got you out here in the water and I'm_

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, and I whispered, "I wrote this on the way here. It's still unfinished yet, and I haven't made the music yet." He smiled, "Glad it was mine then."

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love to pull me out_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

I placed my head on Edward's shoulder after I finished singing the chorus. I told you, I haven't written the second verse and the bridge yet. I wonder what would be the lyrics for the second verse.

_I never understood you when say_

_Wanted me to meet you halfway_

_I felt like I was doing my part_

_You kept thinking you were coming up short_

_It's funny how things change how I feel_

_So crazy, it's this thing we called love_

_And now that we've got it, we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got you our here in the water and I'm_

I smiled at him, while thinking; _Well don't you know all the best words to say? _He snickered, "Talent, I think." _Oh really? _I thought to him again, I rarely let my guard down. "I made sure of that, Ms. Swan." He stated lowly and I shuddered in pleasure.

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love to pull me out_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver_

_It's supposed to be take and give, I know_

_But you're only takin' and not givin' anymore_

_So what do I do?_

'_Cause I still love you_

_You're the only one who can save me_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love to pull me out_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

I buried my face in his chest and murmured, "My lifesaver." He tilted my chin up and shook his head. "No, _you're _my lifesaver." I smiled wistfully and he smile also. Edward's tender words rang sweeter in my ears than the lilting melody of the lark that had serenaded us just moments ago. _Soft_. _Warm_. I quickly changed into my vampire self. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys. I'm changed into a vampire before my world tour started. I was changed by Adam, so yeah. I think Edward must've noticed the change in my body temperature and that my heart had stopped beating, because he quickly looked up to my direction; his eyes wide. "When?" It's all he asked, but I knew what he was referring too. "Before my world tour started." He smiled somewhat sadly at me. I pushed my shield around him and placed my hands on his face. I thought about the transformation and after the transformation; making sure he saw all of it. I pulled my shield back after showing him. I studied his face carefully, looking for traces of anger. I found none of anger, but poignant sadness. I quickly pushed the shield back to him and thought, _It's over now. _He smiled ruefully, "I wanted to do that part." Shocked, I quickly looked to his face. "You mean…" I trailed off, but he must've known what I am referring to. He nodded and I swear I almost fainted. He held me upright and said concernedly, "Bella?" _In major shock, _I thought to him and he grinned. Let's see who I could get on stage. "I'll be back in a few, and I present you… Katy Perry." I shouted to the audience and they cheered. She went out and I high-fived her, while pulling Edward backstage.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**According to You by Orianthi**

**Born To Be Somebody by Justin Bieber**

**Overboard by Justin Bieber**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

I dragged Edward with me to the dressing room and heard Katy performing from here. If I stay longer in this dress, I would surely hid my face; apparently because of Edward ogling me all the night long. I grinned; _I could make him drool all night long._ I quickly tried to remember what's in the changing room in midnight blue color, apart from the dress I wore just now. I took the lace dress and took the laced up high heels. I tied the laces up to my thighs and used the gown I grabbed from the shelf. It rode up to my knees when I twirled around. I walked out slowly, calculating Edward's reaction.

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang, to Radiohead_

_And on my eighteenth birthday, we got that chain tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor, and climbed to the roof_

_Talked about the future, like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day, I'd be losing you_

I tilted my head sideways; an eyebrow arched and cleared my throat. He looked up and took a deep breath.

_And in another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

His eyes widened and he stopped breathing as soon as he saw me. The golden orbs I was used to stare at is scrutinizing every inch and bits of me; top to bottom.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one, we got the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown, singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music; I'm no longer your Muse_

I ducked my head bashfully, and felt his fingers tilting my chin up. I obliged, only to stare at his eyes; full of love and happiness. I smiled slowly, and lifted my eyebrows higher.

_And in another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one_

_The one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

'_Cause now I pay the price_

Edward seemed to snap out from his trance to murmur one word, "Exquisite." My smile is blinding; it could cover the sun.

_And in another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

He twirled me around, dipped me in the end, and then gives me a long and heated kiss. I licked his lower lip, begging for entrance; which he complied. We battled for dominance, tasting each other like it was for the first time. We eventually pulled out from our kiss, breathing hard. I smoothed my hair and smiled. "Come on. I need to continue my concert." We walked together, hand-in-hand to the stage. I whistled and the T-section of the stage disappeared down; only to be replaced with another T-section with a grand piano perched on it and Adam sitting on the bench. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Edward's jaw has fallen open again. Comical, really. I laughed and dragged him to the stage. Vilna is standing in the shades, I don't what is she doing either. "Another surprise for you guys." Adam announced and the audiences screamed. I raised an eyebrow, "Which song?" He winked at me, "You'll see." I shook my head, bastards. As soon he played the opening notes, I jumped up and down.

_[Adam]:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_[Vilna]:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

By this time, Edward has twirled us until we are in the middle of the stage. I rested my head in his chest, letting him lead the dance.

_[Both]:_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_[Vilna]:_

_Oh boy_

_You stand by me_

_[Both]:_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

I had joined Vilna in singing and it seems that Edward and Adam has joined us too. I mean, this song is exactly how our life is. _Ours_. I smiled, thinking of it.

_[Vilna]:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us laugh_

_[Both]:_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

I twirled away from Edward to do my solo part. _Time to show my moves off_, I thought to myself as I checked at the Cullens amongst the audience. _All _of them are gawking my way.

_[Adam]:_

_Oh girl_

_You stand by me_

_[Both]:_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

We finished the dance with a pose, Adam and Vilna near with each other. I was face to face with Edward when the song ended, dipped down. Edward pulled me up and buried his face in my hair; I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck, letting myself enveloped in the happiness. The silence between us was probably a good thing. I wasn't sure I would have been able to talk, considering my face-splitting grin. Today had been absolutely _amazing_. Everything I'd ever wanted but had given up as impossible had literally fallen right into my hands. I have the love of my life back with me, for eternity. I heard Edward whispering to me, "Trust me just this once – you are the opposite of ordinary. And I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true." I smiled and replied in the same quietness, "I know." _By the way, I still have a concert to finish around here, _I thought to him and he laughed. "Guys, which songs do you think I should sing next?" I shouted to the audience and they thought for a moment. "Those Nights!" I heard Emmett shouted from the audience and I giggled. "That's not in my voice range!" I hollered back at him, and he replied almost instantly. "Suck it up! Everyone wants it!" I shook my head, but the guitar intro had started and the drums had played.

_I remember when_

_We used to love_

_About nothing at all_

_It was better than going mad_

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_

_Forget them all_

'_Cause on those nights we will stand and never fall_

_Together, we faced it all_

_Remember when we_

My jaw had fallen open. _Edward!_ I shouted in my mind and he smirked my way. How on Earth he could sing this so fluently? I shook my head, grinning of course.

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In the dark room, lit by the TV light_

_From all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Oh, oh_

The combination of him singing and playing the guitar sets my mind to think about his unconditional love. I smiled; _I was in the right place of my life._ Can I ask you guys something, though? I've been crying and smiling too much, aren't I?

_I remember when_

_We used to drive_

_Anywhere but here_

_As long as we forget our lives_

_We were so young and confused that we didn't know_

_To laugh or cry_

_Those nights were ours, they will and never die_

_Together we stand forever_

_Remember when we_

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In the dark room, lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_From all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

I whistled and the fire begins to burst as Edward and Adam played. The audience shouted excitedly and smiled as they do the duel. "Guitar duel, Emmett!" I shouted over their duel to him and he smirked, "Bring it on, lil sista!" "After the song!" I shouted to him and continued to watch Edward.

_Oh, oh_

_Those nights belong to us_

_Oh, oh_

_There's nothing wrong with us_

_Oh, oh_

_Those nights belong to us_

_Oh, oh_

_I remember when_

_We used to laugh_

_Now I wish those nights would last_

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In the dark room, lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_From all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

I shouted encouragements at them both to survive for the solo. I laughed like an idiot.

_Stayed up late and we talked all night_

_In the dark room, lit by the TV light_

_From all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Oh, oh_

_Those nights belong to us_

_Oh, oh_

_There's nothing wrong_

They finished their song and Emmett went up the stage. I handed him one guitar and let him start the beginning of the song. "The one I used to lose playing Guitar Hero, Emmett!" I snickered and he guffawed. "Let's see what you can do, girl!" He hollered and started to play. I wasn't about to let him know I rocked this song already, so I let him have his victory for a while. But after that, the victory would be mine. Edward raised an eyebrow at my direction and I thought to him, _I rocked this song already_. He smirked my way and I nodded. He smiled and I giggled. That's your funeral, Emmett. Take it or break it! I wiggled my eyebrows devilishly and Edward laughed; while shaking his head. Apparently, my mind is evil; literally.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

"Show your punk, Bells!" Emmett shouted at me and I snickered. I began strumming the guitar and the look on his face is smug.

_It's scratching in the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

I counted to three in my head and begin to let loose. I laughed happily and let the notes flow. "Beat that Emmett!" I shouted.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

'_Cause if I let him up_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save from this, make it end_

The crowd has gone crazy right now. All jumping to the beat of the drum and screaming all the way. I was sure that they will have sore throats; pity for them.

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

As the song neared the bridge, I quickly braced myself for the slide. Emmett looked at my direction smugly, feeling like I couldn't beat him. _We'll see_, I thought.

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape from me_

_It wants my soul_

_It wants my heart_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_Feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

We finished the song with a blast. But I couldn't say the same on Emmett's face though. "Look who's smiling, Em!" I smirked and he glared at me. "I did rock though, right?" I asked the audience instead. Typical response; the screaming and the claps. I shook my head. Suddenly, the stage began to get covered with smoke. You know, the kind that stayed on your feet; though this time it closed around on the members of Détruit. And poof, we changed our clothes already. It's magic, I guess. _Though a thousand words have never been spoken, _I thought suddenly and quickly throwed it to Edward. _Have never been spoken; they'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance holding you; suspended on silver wings_, I continued and he smiled blissfully. "We both are fighting with every inch of our fiber for our love." He mouthed to me from the other side of the stage and I smiled again.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry**

**Faithfully by Glee Cast**

**Monster by Skillet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV:**

I observed the clothes that I had changed into. Purple halter top, faded jeans and 10 inch royal purple stiletto. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the other members of Détruit. They all wore the same shade of purple, though not the same outfit like I do. Remembering what song if we all used purple, I smirked. Why yes, I would have them to decode this. I raised my hand and the others followed suit. _D, C, D_. It only took those two letters to make everyone scream loudly. I feel like my eardrums would shatter after I finished the concert in here. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ The countdown had finished and we immediately looked to the background.

_[Vilna]:_

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking the sides_

_You won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_[Both]:_

_How do we get here?  
>Well, I used to know you so well<em>

_But how do we get here?  
>Well, I think I know<em>

_[Bella]:_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are?_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I'll figure this one out_

_On my own (I'm singing I love you so)_

_On my own (my thoughts you can't decode)_

_[Both]:_

_How do we get here?  
>Well, I used to know you so well<em>

_But how do we get here?  
>Well, I think I know<em>

_Do you see?_

_What we've done_

_We're gonna make such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_Do you see?_

_What we've done_

_We're gonna make such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_Yeah, yeah_

_[Both]:_

_How do we get here?  
>Well, I used to know you so well<em>

_Yeah, yeah_

_But how do we get here?  
>I think I know<em>

_I think I know_

_There is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_If I wanted it to be true_

I placed the microphone back to its stand and faced the audience, eyeing Jasper in particular. Alice quickly whispered something in his ear and he raised an eyebrow at me, confirmation. I nodded at him and he nodded back. I smiled and faced my band, mouthing, 'Rain time.' We cheered and water immediately sprayed us all; together with the opening notes. I pulled Edward with me and hugged him. He instantly got drenched and looked like a runway model fresh from the shower. His tousled bronze locks matted on his forehead, his dress shirt clinged to his perfectly built body and completed with his crooked smile. _Dance with me_, I thought and his returning smile is exultant.

_Shout it out_

_I can't hold back no more_

_I let it out_

_All these feelings that were_

_Trapped inside_

_I was frozen everytime I looked in your eyes_

_Clear my head_

_From all the cluttered things I_

_Should've said_

_That wasn't mean, no I can't_

_Live like that_

_I'm waking up and there is no looking back_

He spinned me around and released my hand, doing a spin of his own. I stood in a pose, waiting him to finish his move. Edward did a few moves before he went back to me.

_Every little tear I was scared to cry_

_Everything I fear, but I kept inside_

_I don't wanna hold it back one more day_

_I wash it away_

_Every dark thought clouding up my head_

_Every single word I've never said_

_I refused to feel ashamed_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

As I sing and as we danced, I knew that this life couldn't be better without Edward in it. He is my love, my reason for existence, my world, my everything.

_Clear the sky_

_I start to breathe again_

_Nothing to hide_

_And let you through to who I am inside_

_Every layer 'til you get underneath my skin_

_Let you in, let you in_

_Every little tear I was scared to cry_

_Everything I fear, but I kept inside_

_I don't wanna hold it back one more day_

_I wash it away_

_Every dark thought clouding up my head_

_Every single word I've never said_

_I refused to feel ashamed_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_All the words that is stuck inside of me_

_Make it pour, make it bleed_

_Let the rain wash it clear_

_Wash it clear_

_Let it rain_

_Every little tear I was scared to cry_

_Everything I fear, but I kept inside_

_I don't wanna hold it back one more day_

_I wash it away_

_Every dark thought clouding up my head_

_Every single word that I've never said_

_I refused to feel ashamed_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_Wash me clear_

_Wash me clear_

I rested my head on the crook of his shoulder and kissed his neck. Edward immediately buried his face in my hair and kissed it. "The pent up feelings of all these years far away from you…" He murmured and I sighed. "Please Edward, not right now… I still need to finish this concert. If you tell me about it now, I wouldn't make it until the end." I whispered pleadingly to him and he nodded. "Alright, why don't you come over later?" He offered and I kissed him softly. I faced my band again and raised an eyebrow. They seemed too understood and they began pulling the hose. "Hose? What for Bella?" Edward asked me and I answered smoothly, "Why sweetheart, it's for us and our dear audience." He snickered and helped pulling the hose. As soon it reached the front stage, I immediately pulled the trigger and sprayed water on our audience. "Let's add a hint of spunk, won't you?" Vilna shouted and the guitar started as the substance in the hose changed into something sweet. The response we received is even louder than the others.

_I know what I wanna do tonight_

_Sip tequila with my lime_

_Watch the chicos, all the chicos_

_Looking, waiting; man it's nice_

_While that naughty, naughty record spins_

_It always makes my heart_

_My shoulders and my hips_

_Hips, hips go to full turn_

As I danced, my clothes that I've been wearing for 'Decode' had changed. Now I'm wearing a red dress with a sweetheart neck line, add 11 inch red-colored stilettos in the outfit. I rocked!

_DJ, turn it up  
>Pump it loud<br>Let's get wild  
>Get your freak on the floor<br>That's what we came here for  
>Feel the heat<br>Bump and grind  
>Pack it up<br>Add some whine  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it down  
>DJ, please don't let this party end<br>__Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Now that the playground's gettin' hot_

_I don't ever wanna stop_

_Wanna dance_

_Never lookin' at the hand that's on the clock_

_Feel the buzz that will escape_

_The freak is ready now to creep_

_Creep outside_

_So play, play, play my song tonight_

I beckoned Edward to come with my finger and he immediately dropped into a role. Damn, he's good when he moves. And he's all mine. I sighed dreamily and a sly smile covered my face.

_DJ, turn it up  
>Pump it loud<br>Let's get wild  
>Get your freak on the floor<br>That's what we came here for  
>Feel the heat<br>Bump and grind  
>Pack it up<br>Add some whine  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it down  
>DJ, please don't let this party end<br>__Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Papi, I'm ready  
>Come and smoke<br>My body's hot  
>And while me know<br>Just work it high  
>And work it low<br>You can pretend  
>That it's all yours<br>I know you wanna feel me  
>And you want me like a toy<br>I like the way you movin'  
>And you shakin' back and forth<em>

_Round and round_

_Bumping and grinding_

_Round and round_

_Bumping and grinding_

_You can feel it in your body_

_And I know you want it, baby_

_Can you hear my body calling?_

'_Cause you know I really want it_

_I can fill up all your desires_

_If you come and let me_

_Round and round_

_Bumping and grinding_

_Round and round_

_Bumping and grinding_

We began to move in a set of strict moves and high kicks. While Edward's expression turned even sexier when the song reached its climax.

_DJ, turn it up  
>Pump it loud<br>Let's get wild  
>Get your freak on the floor<br>That's what we came here for  
>Feel the heat<br>Bump and grind  
>Pack it up<br>Add some whine  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it down  
>DJ, please don't let this party end<br>_

_DJ, turn it up  
>Pump it loud<br>Let's get wild  
>Get your freak on the floor<br>That's what we came here for  
>Feel the heat<br>Bump and grind  
>Pack it up<br>Add some whine  
>Shake it up<br>Shake it down  
>DJ, please don't let this party end<br>__Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

_Baila, baila, baila_

"Too bad we can't dance Argentine tango, love." Edward muttered after we finished dancing, breathing hard of course. I giggled and replied, "I was trying to save the best dance for later." I swear, his smirk became more sinful and _dripped _with danger. I shuddered pleasantly and smiled. "I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that this concert is over." The audience boo-ed and I smiled wistfully. "But we do have a last performance for you all." I smirked at Edward and his mouth shaped a perfect 'o'. I looked up and saw that the black screen is making its way down. Two of them, one for me and one for Edward. I posed and spinned when the screen had covered me and Edward both. With a drum beat, the screen went back up and I faced Edward's direction. He is wearing a light gray V-necked t-shirt, black pants, and a dark gray shirt with sleeves rolled up until his elbows. I bit my lip, and looked at his face. The face I came to love is already staring at me, grinning. "And what, milady, are you planning right now in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked in an English accent, flawlessly; I kept using my straight face and answered him. "Well, sir, I was actually planning to make you dance with me Argentine tango with me." I copied the English accent flawlessly and he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I spinned around while saying, "What do you think the dress is for?" In a blink of an eye, he is in front of me. "Lead the move, milady." Edward said and I curtsied. "With pleasure." After I snapped my fingers once, 'Libertango' started playing and we're dancing. We bowed after we finished our dance and the audience cheered loudly. The rest of Détruit members bowed and we hugged each other.

I went to my car and raised my eyebrows when I saw 4 other cars next to mine. _Volvo, Porsche, BMW, Mercedes_, I thought and grinned. "What? You guys wanna follow me?" I said and the Cullens begin to exit their cars. Esme smiled at me and hugged me. "Bella, it's nice to see you." She said and I smiled. "Bella." Carlisle said after Esme hugged me and I nodded at his direction. I was tackled with two person at once and I screamed, "Emmett! Alice! I will personally kill you both if you ruined my clothes!" They immediately released me but not after mussing up my hair. I quickly used my gift to drench them and smirked. Alice growled at me and shouted, "That's my favorite." I ignored her and greet the others. "Wanna visit my house?" I asked them after the greetings finished and they nodded. We enter our cars and went to my house.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Decode by Paramore**

**Let It Rain by Jordin Sparks**

**Baila Baila by Angela Via**

**Libertango by Violentango**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

The drive to my house is fast due to the fact that we drived like maniacs there. We raced each other on the highway and slowed down when they didn't know the way. I laughed to myself in the car. I never had this much fun in my life before. Maybe once or twice, but nowhere as fun as this. Now I know why they liked to race each others. It's fun! When we've parked our cars in my garage, I opened the door and turned on the lights. I could hear Jasper whistling slowly and Esme squealing. "Nice Bella. When did you find this?" Jasper asked as we sat down in the living room. "I didn't actually find it. It belongs to my great-grandparents who inherited it to my grandparents who inherited it to Charlie who inherited it to me. Point is this house is now mine." I explained and Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Now? I think there is something that you are not telling us." I sighed and I feel my shield leave my mind unprotected as I remembered the events when Charlie dies. I could hear Edward choked up and he immediately hugged me, where I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know." He whispered to me and the others became very worried. The next thing I felt is Alice hugging me and comforting me too. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I guessed Alice asked Edward then, and I let her join the hug. And more hugging after Alice, added by the sadness; Jasper, I think. _Edward, you told them? _I asked him through my mind and I felt him nodding. I think we all stayed on that position for a few moments until I giggled. "Are we Winnie the Pooh or what? I felt like squished, literally." I said and they chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm the bear." Emmett muttered and I laughed. "Well, you do know that for yourself. Don't need to tell you anymore, right?" Edward snickered and we all laughed hardly until I feel that tears would come out. I stayed in Edward's embrace for a while and decided to shows their rooms. I stood up and Edward immediately followed suit. "Well, I could show you guys your rooms now. Come on." I went up the stairs with the Cullens following behind. I escorted them to their respective rooms and went back to my room. Edward had gone hunting when I was showing the rooms.

I went to my balcony, the one located near my room. As I stared at the sky, I suddenly remembered a poem. I think it's called 'Hope is a Thing with Feathers'; I recited it inside my heart as I stared at the sky. I didn't hear Edward came back until I felt his hands wrapped around my waist. I leaned back on his chest and breathed in his luscious scent. He rested his chin on my shoulder and stared at the sky together with me. "Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end." Edward whispered softly, as if he is writing a testimony of his love for me. "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. Love must be as much a light, as it is a flame. The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." He continued at the same amount of softness and love that he felt for me. "Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire." I replied in a soft tone and the same amount of love I felt for him. "Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity. Love never reasons but profusely gives; gives, like a thoughtless prodigal, its all, and trembles lest it has done too little. Sometimes the shortest distance between two points is a winding path walked arm in arm. They who meet on an April night forever lost in love, if there's moonlight all about and there's no moon above. " I continued and he kissed my throat. "Love withers under constraints: its very essence is liberty: it is compatible neither with obedience, jealousy, nor fear: it is there most pure, perfect, and unlimited where its votaries live in confidence, equality and unreserve. Poetry spills from the cracks of a broken heart, but flows from one which is loved. The arms of love encompass you with your present, your past, your future, the arms of love gather you together. I learned the real meaning of love. Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people, you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting. When you're attracted to someone it just means that your subconscious is attracted to their subconscious, subconsciously, so what we know as fate is two neuroses knowing that they're a perfect match." We said together and I closed my eyes. I felt Edward tilting my chin up and I opened my eyes. His face glowed with an ethereal glow that made him looked like an angel sent down from heaven. He is smiling softly at me, his eyes shining with uncountable amount of love; it made me smile too. "The music may have stopped but my heart beats to another tune, this rhythm called love." He said and I replied, "In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. We pulled away slowly and I started to sing.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if?_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

We waltzed under the moonlight and swayed to the beat of my song. I feel perfectly content being wrapped up in Edward's embrace and knew that I am safe in here.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better?_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

If I was still a human, I would have cried right now; here and then. I could care less that I have cried a great deal, these are happy tears.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if?_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lessons learned_

_I touched it_

_I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

I stared at his eyes as I sing. I could care less if someone would barge in and disturb, my happiness wouldn't decrease. I'm far too happy to think of anything else.

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What would you do if?_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay_

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back, radiant. I tested my shield once again to Edward, happy to found that it already included him so easily. I smile more widely and begin to think of nonsense, knowing that it would make Edward happy. And sure enough, as soon as I thought about it, Edward's expression lit up like a child on a Christmas day and he pecked me on the cheek before concentrating on my thoughts. I thought about anything; the first time I would perform infront of a huge audience, before I went on the world tour, when I first bought my Vanquish. Edward listened to it intently, save for a few snickers and chuckles. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him.

I thought about how soft his hair is when I ran through them, the perfect grace he possessed, the way his hair changed colors in the sun, that velvety voice. Edward snickered at this and I snuggled closer to his embrace, taking a deliberate breath as I thought about the prior events.

**Flashback:**

_I could feel his eyes staring at me, burning a hole in my back. But I couldn't bear to look at him yet. When will I can look at him without feeling anymore pain that he made? Maybe never, and if I could, it would be very long. I slowly raised my head, and looked at him. In his eyes, the pain, the longing and love is reflected inside. I feel I could feel his pain too, when he is leaving me. "Why?" I whispered to nobody and if he could hear it, he would have answered me right now. "Because I can't bear if you get hurt at my expense!" Edward shouted over the audience and it was silent for a few moments. "I knew I couldn't leave you, but if I didn't, you would get hurt more!" He continued after that. I feel my chin trembled, "Why?" I whispered again. Then he mouthed, _'Because I still love you.'_ I froze; tears flowed freely from my eyes._

**End of flashback**

"Oh love," he murmured consolingly to me, "those moments are behind us already." He opened his eyes and caressed my cheek. "I know, but…" I was cutted off with him as he continued, "I have learned that this life couldn't be seen from the mistakes that we made in the past." He winced after he said this, and I knew that he was referring to the time when he left me. I rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to lessen the pain of his agony. Edward smiled a small smile at me, thanking me in the simplest of ways. "We could only try to prevent doing the same mistakes twice. I also learned that no matter when and where, what and why, that I couldn't leave you anymore; the pain that I felt is unbearable. I don't know what I would be if I wasn't with you." He finished and I replied, "I know. But Edward, please tell me that you didn't try to do anything reckless." I pleaded him and he sighed heavily. "I was planning to go to the Volturi if Alice hadn't dragged me out of my room to see your concert. I have tortured myself when we're at Banff. I am embarrassed to admit that I more or less holed myself in my room, curling up into a ball and let the misery drown me." He smiled sheepishly and I giggled. "Poor Jasper, he must have a headache coping with your feelings." I said and he chuckled. "It takes a lot to make me leave my misery, a lot." I said and he nodded. We stayed there for a few moments before Edward pulled us inside and closed the door. We lay in the bed, watching the moon and the stars. I begin humming and I didn't realize that I have started to sing.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me_

_Where it wants to go_

_To you_

_Open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along_

_And you changed everything_

We had begun to dance again this time, a slow waltz underneath the moonlight and a great amount of love from us both.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_Am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance_

_It's you_

_Made up your room_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel?  
>And you made it so real<em>

_You showed me something_

_That I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made believe_

I gazed lovingly at him, wondering what I have ever done to deserve him. Sure, our love life isn't as smooth like a marble, but it is stronger than the current waves on the ocean.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_Am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me_

_What living is for_

_I don't wanna hide any more_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_Am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

Edward leaned forward slowly nearing my face and I raised my head. We kissed softly, feeling the love that has been sheltering us from the concert. I felt him smile in between our kiss and I couldn't help but smile with him, it's contagious. I may have needed to face a lot of choices, but somehow that choices always lead me back to him. I never hoped to find my true love when I came to Forks, but who could change destiny? Every long, lost dream lead me to where he is. Others that broke my heart, I saw them as northern stars. I always thought the years I spent passing through quickly, feeling like I needed to go back in time and change the mistakes I have made. The only thing I could do is do the right thing for the future.

**Edward's POV:**

I may have made a mistake in the past, but I knew better than to repeat them twice. That mistake could change my whole life forever, if Alice didn't drag me out from my room. When I'm going my way, when my faith has lost its strength, I let myself fall over the edge. I didn't thought about my family and myself, I just thought about Bella. From the window in my room, I stare at the rain with a heavy heart. I always thought that this is the end of the world in my mind. I looked for the answers, somewhere; I couldn't that the answer is right there, with Bella. If she didn't live, I wouldn't have anymore reason to carry on when I lose the fight. I would let death consume me in the darkness and I wouldn't feel all of that pain.

There's a dream that I've been chasing, wanted so badly for it to be a reality. When she was with me, it's like an angel sent down from heaven to come and save me. Because when I stare in her eyes, it couldn't be anymore better than it already is. Everyone pities me from their minds; it felt like sensory overload of torture in my head. All of their thoughts swirled in my head; I didn't know which to concentrate on first. I only wished for one thing that time, Bella forgives me from the mistake that I have done and brought her the pain. But when I feel her in my embrace, all the promises and lies, all the times I compromised is forgiven already. I didn't realize that I had begun singing the words that have been stuck in my mind at the car.

_There's a place in your heart_

_Nobody's been_

_Take me there_

_Things nobody knows_

_Not even your friends_

_Take me there_

_Tell me about your mamma, your daddy_

_Your hometown, show me around_

_I want to see it all_

_Don't leave anything out_

I picked up the acoustic guitar that she kept in her room and begin to strum out the chords I thought it goes well with the song.

_I wanna know everything about you then_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know that girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me there_

Bella whistled at me when I did an imprecision of the lead singer of We the Kings. I smiled at her and continued to sing.

_Your first real kiss_

_Your first true love_

_You were scared, show me_

_Where you learned about life_

_Spent your summer nights_

_Without a care (take me there)_

_I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads_

_Like you did when you were a kid_

_What made you who you are_

_Tell me what your story is_

I keep staring at her eyes when I sing, promising to her and to myself that I would be true to the words I've spoken from this song. She smiled wistfully at me.

_I wanna know everything about you then_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know that girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me there_

_Yeah, I wanna know everything about you_

_Yeah, everything about you baby_

_I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know that girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me, take me, take me there_

_Oh, take me there_

_Take me baby, take me_

_Take me there_

_Yeah_

As soon as I finished the song and have put the acoustic guitar down, Bella slammed herself into me and kissed me. I held her tightly and kissed her with the same equal fervor. We kissed for a few moments and I lead us to her bed, where we lay together. I opened my shirt and put it in the nightstand next to her bed. I kissed her forehead and buried my face in her hair as she snuggled closer into me and wrapped her arms around me. I place my hands on her waist and smiled.

I breathed deeply as I ran my fingers through the dark, silken strands of hair that were splayed atop my chest, savoring the scent that emanated from them. The comforting smell was so sweet and familiar, yet new and vastly different, and I took another indulgent breath as I reveled in the difference that three years could bring. But now, at long last, I could feel nothing but the smoldering warmth of my love for the stunning creature above me.

Tenderly I kissed her forehead as I let my fingers drift affectionately up and down her back. My touch was airy and light as a feather, reminiscent to the way I had touched her while she had still been a delicate human between my arms. Because although she was now virtually indestructible, my Bella was a gift - a treasure to be held in the utmost esteem, and I knew at that moment that - passionate moments aside – I would handle her with the utmost care to the end of my very bane of existence.

"I love you," she whispered, and my silent heart swelled to the point of bursting as I wrapped my arms around her lovely frame.

"As I do you," I answered whole-heartedly as I pressed my face into her hair. In response, she nuzzled her face into my neck before becoming still against me.

There was something so comfortingly familiar about laying in bed, holding her motionless body against mine, and I smiled towards the ceiling as I held her close to me. I had been so worried throughout her human years that, by changing her, I would become the culprit in stealing her very essence - the exact traits of my Bella that I held so dear. And yet, as I held her tightly in my arms, I could not help but feel as though life was the same as it had always been. We were together, wrapped up in each other, and as the weight of her body pressed soothingly against my chest, I knew that _this_ was the way it was always meant to be. Because although I would never be deserving of her, my Bella had given herself to me for eternity - and as I listened to the steady cadence of her breathing, I knew it was a sound I would never be able to live without. We had truly been made for each other, and as the darkness of night began to dissipate over the horizon, I knew that I would never be forced to part from her again.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Crazier by Taylor Swift**

**Take Me There by Rascal Flatts**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV:**

I stared complacently out towards the fresh light of morning painted across the trees, knowing I would have many to see together with Bella. My eyes are drawn back to the patio and the sun that had lit the pond. In a way, I found myself almost missing the night, along with the darkened hours Bella and I spent dancing and singing. I knew that I would remember this night for the rest of my existence, all because of the undying love that I had felt over and over again. I sighed softly and smiled. We spent the night learning more about each other, nothing had changed apparently. I kissed her forehead and murmured, "Good morning." She turned her body so that she is facing me. "Good morning." She replied and I smiled. We stayed in that position for a few minutes first then Bella got out from the bed. I raised an eyebrow at her and got up too. "Change." She replied and I grinned. "How about my clothes?" I asked and she grinned. "You go first. I'll figure out something." I went to her direction and kissed her before I went to the bathroom to change. I smiled on the way to her bathroom and stripped. I opened the door a bit and held my hand out. I felt some fabrics in my hand and pulled my hand back, while closing the door. I raised an eyebrow, _This is my clothes. Where did she get it? _I quickly changed and went out. As soon as I walked into her room, my eyes widen and my jaw fall open.

Bella is standing on the balcony, her hair billowing behind her; the sun shone on her hair. She wore a black strapless dress that ended just before her knees, completed with black sneakers. The strapless dress is made from lace, fitting perfectly on her body. I slowly closed my jaw and walked slowly to her direction. How was it that this sweet, loving and perfect girl belonged to me? I wound my arms around her waist and savored her luscious smell. I buried my face in her hair and smiled. How many times have I pressed my face to her chocolate locks and found sanctuary from the cold of my very existence? How many times have I run my fingers through these delicate strands and immersed myself in its lovely fragrance? Too many to count. And here it is still - a soft, elegant mane that I will always find comfort in, no matter the time or place. And her eyes. Her eyes, though golden like mine now, are still the same as they have always been. To be sure, I have always loved her big, brown eyes. But what I loved most about them was the impossible depths, the bottomless emotions that were displayed so plainly inside of them. Her eyes are so beautiful, so very expressive, and have always shone with more love and kindness that I once believed was possible. And they are still the same. Still so wide and deep, and still glowing with so much compassion that, even now, I could lose myself in them and never return from their impossible depths. Then I heard her thought inside my mind, _I always wanted to share the sunrise with someone that I love._ I kissed her hair and gently lifted her face to mine. "I always believed that the sun rises everyday for me to continue my life in this world. I always felt that my life is complete; I already have what I wanted. It was until I met you. I felt something that I never felt before, it felt like a rope pulling me to come to you. But I fought against it and held myself. When you came in, your blood tempts me, _sings _to me and I had to stop myself not to bury my nose into the crook of your neck. The control I had almost slipped away but I remembered my family. As soon as I arrived at home, I ran as fast as I could to the forest, trying to clear your scent from my mind." I shook my head and sighed. "And when I went to school, the day when I started talking to you, I realized that I can't ignore you any longer." I smiled ruefully and she caressed my cheeks. "And now you believed that the sun rises for both of us." She whispered and I nodded. I started to sing and smiled widely at her.

_The walls between_

_You and I_

_Always pushing us apart_

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between_

_Our calm and rage_

_Started growing shorter_

_Disappearing slowly day after day_

_I was sitting there_

_Waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this_

_But I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Bella clapped and grinned at me. I grinned back at her and she laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She's beautiful when she is really happy.

_The time between_

_Those cutting words_

_Built up our defenses_

_Never made no sense, it just made me hurt_

_Do you believe_

_That time heals all wounds_

_It started getting better_

_But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you_

_I was sitting there_

_Waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this_

_But I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

_What was I waiting for_

_I should've taken less and given you more_

_I should've weathered the storm_

_I need to say so bad_

_What were you waiting for_

_This could have been_

_The best we ever had_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this_

_But I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

_I'm just getting older_

_I'm not getting older_

_I'm trying to_

_I wish it didn't hurt like this_

_It's been way too long_

_For the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

"Older? Really?" Bella giggled after I finished the song. I shrugged nonchalantly, "It's the only thing that came to mind." She shook her head and smiled. "It was nice though. I didn't mind to put that into my album." She nodded and I smirked. "So, does that mean I have exceeded the qualifications?" I bowed at her and she curtsied back. "Why yes, good sir. You have, without a doubt, exceeded the qualifications." Bella replied and I grinned. We eventually went out from her room to the living room downstairs, meeting the family. Bella grinned to herself and sat on the loveseat nearby. "What are you grinning at, Bells?" Emmett asked as he sits down across from her and she replied, "Nothing of great importance." Though her smile betrayed her. I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Are you up to something?" She faced my way and placed her finger in her lips, signaling me to be silent. _I'm making Emmett to tell his obvious loss last night_, she thought and I grinned together with her. I held out a hand for her and we made a deal. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded. The others are getting more suspicious in between our exchange. "Hey Emmett." Bella called as she leaned on to a cushion. "Yes Bella?" He answered and I smirked. "What _exactly _happened last night _on _the stage?" She asked and I saw Alice trying to suppress a laugh. Emmett glowered at Bella and mumbled, "I lose the guitar duel." Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice raised their eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Jasper repeated, as if he didn't believe what Emmett had said before. "Louder, Em." Bella coaxed him and he repeated his words. "**I. Lose. The. Guitar. Duel.**" They all laughed and I snickered. "Never thought that Emmett would lose a guitar duel, out of all competitions." Jasper said and Bella smirked. "Well, all the pretty girls do rock." Alice said and then I heard piano playing.

**Bella's POV:**

As soon Jasper finished speaking, I was seated infront of the piano already. Alice must've have understood my plan because she said the words exactly like the song I would play. After she said it, I played the opening notes.

_[Rosalie and Alice]:_

_Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh, uh_

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Now what's your name?_

_[Bella]:_

_My name is Bella, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_And you can stare, but if you touch I'ma beri_

_Pretty as a picture_

_Sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girls as with ya_

_I ain't gonna talk about it, baby you can see it_

_But if you want it, I'll be happy to repeat it_

_My name is Bella, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_And you can stare, but if you touch I'ma beri_

_Pretty as a picture_

_Sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girls as with ya_

_I can talk about it, cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

I kept an eye on Edward the whole time. He is smirking at me and I winked at him. He shook his head and I giggled. It's fun to tease the boys!

_[Together]:_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock_

_Now where you at_

_[Bella]:_

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me_

_Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceded 'cause I think I'm attraction_

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?_

_Oh woah!_

_Get yourself together, don't hate_

_Jealous is the ugliest trait_

_I can talk about it, cause I know that I'm pretty_

_And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

_[Together]:_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock_

_Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

Alice and Rosalie are smiling oh-so-sweetly at their husbands and they only stared at them like the morons they are. Thought they have a brain.

_[Bella]:_

_Sing it with me now_

_[Together]:_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Oh woah!_

We smiled smugly at the boys after we finished the song. I stood up with my sisters and propped my hands on my hips. "What did you wanna say just now, Emmett?" Alice asked him and he shrank back into his position and we all smirked. "That ought to teach you a lesson or two." I snickered and Esme shook her head, smiling. "You think?" Edward said and I raised an eyebrow at him. This is fun, way more than having a concert. I sized him up, his smirk didn't falter.

**Edward's POV:**

I quickly took the electric guitar, Emmett the drums and Jasper the bass. I plugged it to the amplifier at the same time with Jasper. It was time for payback at the girls. I started the opening notes.

_[Emmett]:_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met is like a hit-and-run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you_

_Oh so bad it hurt_

_But girl in case you haven't heard_

Emmett turned his body around before I started the chorus, ready to turn and jump at a second notice. We wouldn't, at any condition, lose to the girls.

_[Together]:_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one thing (oh yeah)_

_Would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

I let Jasper took the next verse, because I have done a lot of singing at the concert last night. I'm trying to be generous around here.

_[Jasper]:_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning round_

_On a rollercoaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy_

_Everytime we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl you make me such a lush_

_[Together]:_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one thing (oh yeah)_

_Would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_[Edward]:_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_Checking into rehab 'cause everything we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now I'm sober_

_[Together]:_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one thing (oh yeah)_

_Would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_Now it's over  
>I still taste it on my tongue<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<em>

_Now it's over_

We smiled smugly back at them. Emmett came to stand with us and we smirked. "Look who is smiling right now." The girls stood on the balls of their feet and faced us, mate to mate. I keep my smirk intact as Bella faced me, her hands on her hips. "Want to know who?" Bella said, an eyebrow raised. The intent is clear—she is challenging me and I had no qualms to meet her challenge. My smirk grew wider as I stared at her. Only a half a moment later, Bella's back suddenly stiffened as her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, and I knew she understood. "Duet." We said together and she grinned. "Ladies first." Jasper said, the good Southern. They smirked, took the instruments and set the microphone.

_[Rosalie]:_

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine_

_I'll tell them you're gay_

_[Together]:_

_By the way, I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Whose really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

Rosalie is banging her head in time with the drum beat and Alice is getting ready for her turn in the second verse. Bella is giving them a chance; she's done a lot of singing last night.

_[Alice]:_

_There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here_

_Planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From goin' out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you_

_How sorry you'll be_

_[Together]:_

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Whose really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

Even now Esme and Carlisle is watching at them with a proud smile on their faces. I shook my head, they could be a tad too proud at times.

_[Bella]:_

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

'_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_[Together]:_

_By the way, I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Whose really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Whose really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn_

_Baby burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

They let the last notes hung in the air and throw their head back. We cheered at them and they smiled. "Nice job!" Jasper complimented as they stood infront of us. Alice gestured to the instruments, "Your turn." We, the boys I mean, grinned and walked to the instruments.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward took the electric guitar and sat on the stool near the piano. I raised an eyebrow, what the hell is he doing? He smiled at me and Jasper started to play a song. From the sound of it, I think this would be a sad song.

_I can't remember when it was good_

_Moments of happiness elude_

_Maybe I just misunderstood_

_All of the love we left behind_

_Watching the flashbacks interlude_

_Memories I will never found_

_So I'll love whatever you become_

_And forget the reckless things we done_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_And I'll feel my world crumbling_

_I'll feel my life crumbling_

_I'll feel my soul crumbling away_

_And falling away_

_Falling away with you_

I could feel my jaw trembling as they finished the second verse. Could a song be as heartfelt and filled with a lot of emotion as it already is? I could feel my dead heart clenched with sadness throughout the first verse.

_Staying awake to chase a dream_

_Tasting the air you're breathing in_

_I know I won't forget a thing_

_Promise to hold you close and pray_

_Watching the fantasies decay_

_Nothing will ever stay the same_

_All of the love we threw away_

_All of the hopes we cherished fade_

_Making the same mistakes again_

_Making the same mistakes again_

_And I'll feel my world crumbling_

_I'll feel my life crumbling_

_I'll feel my soul crumbling away_

_And falling away_

_Falling away with you_

_All of the love we left behind_

_Watching the flashbacks intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

_Memories I will never find_

I choked as the words sunk into my head. I ran to Edward and hugged him tightly, whispering, "Don't you ever think of death again." He chuckled and kissed my head. "As long you're with me, I won't." He promised and I sighed in relief. I could feel the sensation of crying, but nothing happened. I hadn't cried in a long time. No, I won't cry anymore because my life is already perfect. I sighed contently and smiled at my family. It is such a relief to be surrounded by your family; it's good to know that you would have someone to lean on when you can't seem to hold yourself anymore. Edward smiled at me, while he stared at the family that he is with for some time. He is obviously thinking the same thing like me, because he smiled wistfully at all of them. My life couldn't be anymore perfect than this that.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**The Older I Get by Skillet**

**Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson**

**Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

**Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift**

**Falling Away With You by Muse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

While I sat in my passenger seat on my car while Edward drives on the way to the airport, I thought about the songs I would sing on the next concert. I think I could use the songs that we have sung at my house. Yeah, to be exact why we're going to the airport is because we would go to my next concerts in Europe before we went to Australia and New Zealand. I sighed and Edward looked at my direction. "Bella?" He asked from his spot in the driver's seat. I shook my head at him and he frowned. "You _do_ understand that you will be the sole cause of the loss of my sanity, do you not?" he told me, his voice laced with annoyance. Dangit. He was going to make me answer. I would have to tread very carefully if I wanted to avoid breaking down. "I was only thinking about my tour." I said slowly and he raised his eyebrows. "What about your tour, love?" He asked, pure confusion clearly heard on his tone. I sighed again, "You know the feeling like when you have finished shooting a movie or something? Like you wanted to sleep all day long and have no one to disturb you during your rest?" "So you mean you're tired of going on tour?" Edward said softly and I nodded, "Not only that." "And you wanted no one to interfere with your life. Especially the paparazzi, but you couldn't deny that this is the risk of being someone famous." He continued softly. I placed my head on his shoulder, trying to find some peace. Edward stopped behind Alice's car in the gate to enter the airport. He hugged me sideways and kissed my head. "I know you can do it, Bella. You are strong. The Bella I knew is a strong, loving and caring person. She would try to survive even in the darkest days of her life. She wouldn't even give up when she knew that something was right." He murmured to me as he parked the car and I could feel my jaw tremble. Could he really still see me as _Bella_? After I had been changed into a vampire and now a very famous singer? He hugged me again, "Even after all of the pain I've made and now that you're a vampire also a very famous singer." Edward chuckled and I smiled in relief. I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck and took a large whiff of his scent. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

**Edward's POV:**

I hugged Bella sideways, trying to comfort her from anything that is bothering her. I placed my head on her head as we sat on the boarding room. I didn't know what I would be if she never came into my life. I would be the odd one in my family. I profusely thanked God that He has sent me an angel to take me out from my misery. I started to sing and Bella sighed happily.

_You seem to find the dark_

_When everything is bright_

_You look for all that's wrong_

_Instead of all that's right_

_Does it feel good to you?_

_To rain on my parade_

_You never say a word unless it's to complain_

_It's driving me insane_

My family had taken the same position Bella and I were in, reveling the love we felt. I sighed contently as I continued to sing and while holding Bella in my embrace.

_If I were you_

_Holding the world right in my hands_

_The first thing I'd do_

_Is thank the stars for all that I have_

_If I were you_

_Look what surrounds you now_

_More than you ever dreamed_

_Have you forgotten just_

_How hard it used to be_

_So what's it going to take?_

_For you to realize_

_It all could go away in one blink of an eye_

_It happens all the time_

In my life, I never felt this happy. Even when I could play the piano without smashing it, they couldn't compare to the feeling of being in love irrevocably and unconditionally with Bella.

_If I were you_

_Holding the world right in my hands_

_The first thing I'd do_

_Is thank the stars for all that I have_

_If I were you_

_So what's it going to take?_

_For you to realize_

_It all could go away in one blink of an eye_

_It happens all the time_

_If I were you_

_Holding the world right in my hands_

_The first thing I'd do_

_Is thank the stars above_

_For all that I have_

_Take a breath and enjoy the view_

_Live the life I've wanted to_

_If I were you_

I could say that I was grateful we were the only ones in the boarding room. I would've guessed if there is anyone besides in here and they, whoever they might be, saw Bella, the airport would be full of paparazzi and news. I would have ripped their heads off so they wouldn't take pictures of my Bella, when they didn't know what exactly she wanted. The plane call to Madrid was called and we quickly board the plane. And I couldn't be more grateful. We are using the private jet of Détruit on the way to Madrid. Speaking of Détruit, I wonder why they named the band in French meaning of 'broken'. I would have to ask her later. I sat next to Bella in the plane and as the plane begin to descend; Bella laid her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes. I kissed her head and stared out at the window. The sun is setting right now, the perfect view of twilight. I remembered that I have once told Bella that twilight is something bad, because it is the ending of another day and the time before the night comes; the darkness is unpredictable. But then she disagreed, she likes the night so that way she could see the stars. I smiled ruefully at the memory and I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up to find Alice holding my music book and my favorite pen when I compose in her hands. _I think you could fill this in. It's been a long time since you composed, _she thought to me and I smiled thankfully at her. I planned about my thank you to her and she smiled. _You're welcome, _she thought back and I kissed her cheek. I opened the table infront of me and placed my book along with my pen there. I immediately went to the page after when I wrote Bella's lullaby and begin composing. As I composed, I sneaked a few glances here and there at Bella. She is staring at the window with her back on my chest. I kissed her forehead and continued composing. By the time we arrived in Madrid, I have composed two and a half songs. Half because I didn't know the rest of the notes. I sighed frustratedly and ran my hand in my hair. Bella looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I haven't finished one song," I said while pointing to my already closed book. "Really?" She asked and I nodded. "May I?" She gestured to the book and I instantly opened the song that I didn't finish yet. I didn't let her see the first two songs because that is a surprise for her. She scanned through it and raised an eyebrow. I raised my eyebrow too, what is she trying to do?

**Bella's POV:**

As I read the score that Edward wrote, I realized that this is the perfect score for the book I've wrote. I shook my head to myself, smiling. "Bella?" Edward asked and I smiled up at him. "This is exactly the song perfect for my book, Edward." I said and his smile could revel the way sun shines. "Which book?" He asked excitedly and I laughed at his expression. He looked exactly like a little kid on a Christmas day. "_Separar Las Alas De Nuevo_." I replied and he raised his eyebrows. "Flap Your Wings Once Again?" I nodded and he grinned. "What a coincidence. The title for that score is 'Flap Your Wings Once Again'." We laughed and took our suitcases. What was it that made the title of my book and his score the same title? Though mine was translated into Spanish while his is in English. Is it fate? Or our life is made to be synchronized with each other? I shook my head at the thought, realizing it's true.

— **Night Time ****—**

It was night already, and we are getting ready for the concert. We've practiced the dance for 'Bad Romance' and 'Party Rock Anthem'. The Cullens are with us in both of that song, dancing and singing together with us. I couldn't believe that they could dance Hip-Hop, but then again, nothing is impossible. Alice is dressing all of us up, and when I say all, I really mean from head to toe fully dressed. The girls are wearing jean shorts and tank top, covered with long-sleeved jackets. Of course, all of the girls got different colors for each of them. And the hat is the only thing matching from all of us. The boys are wearing jeans and t-shirts, completed with jackets. They wore hats too like the girls, though a different one. The colors of each the top and jackets matched their personality, couples getting the same color. I myself got blue, Rosalie red, Vilna purple, and Alice black. And of course, we all used sneakers to complete the street look. I guess I have to say that we rocked! No offense, but we really do rock. We got ready on our spots, the boys on both side of the stage while the girls came out from under the stage. I heard Mark addressing the crowd and they shouted loudly. I snickered, sore throats again for them. "And we present you, Bad Romance!" The spot that the girls have been standing at rose and we waited for the song to start, facing to the screen.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>__Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance  
><em>

By the time we had started dancing, the crowd is screaming to the song out loud. I smiled as I danced. What can I do again? I have to sing the song together with Vilna, Alice and Rosalie.

_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

_I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance  
><em>

The boys have joined us and we danced the chorus together. I could avoid no mistakes, though I saw none until this moment as we danced. Like I said before, we rocked!

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance  
><em>

All of us smiled smugly as we danced, showing off our skills, especially to our mates. I faced Edward as we danced. He is smirking at me and I smirked back.

_I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<em>

_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>

_You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<br>_

The moves for the second chorus would consist jumping, a lot of it. And a lot of twisting, I may add. It's almost the climax of the song though, so no wonder for the series of high moves.

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
><em>_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance  
><em>

The girls, including me, start walking back and fro on the stage, like it was a runway. The lyrics matched equally to the moves we are doing, don't ask who choreograph it.

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a freak bitch, baby  
><em>

I was a tad mad that the boys would get the part having the French words. I always liked having the part with foreign languages, but I figured I would let it slide this time.

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>

_Je ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>Je ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<br>_

Each pair of couples showed off their own moves as the last chorus started, and then moving to the same movements of the first and second chorus. We mix some moves so it could be a new combination.

_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em>Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

We were breathing hard after we finished dancing, though vampires wouldn't get tired that easily. Just a feeling from human life to get rest before we moved on to the next song and the next dance. The crowd cheered loudly as we faced them and posed before we ran off to backstage and let the crew do their work. We fixed our hair, for the girls only though, and add gloves like the one Michael Jackson used. Still the same color like the clothes we wore for 'Bad Romance' though now in addition the gloves and knee-length boots, the same color like our clothes. The girls re-applied their make-up and we set off to the stage.

**Edward's POV:**

We went to the stage and into our opening pose for 'Party Rock Anthem' while waiting for the song to start. I was glad that it was a song of Bella's that I knew and I have no difficulty of dancing to it. I smiled to myself, I was far so happy to think of anything else except for the dance. The boys would have the first part all for ourselves then we would go together. "Party Rock Anthem, everybody!" Mark shouted and disappeared backstage. The lights turned on and the song started.

_Party rock!_

_Yeah!_

_Woo!_

_Let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>We just wanna see ya  
>Shake that<em>

_In the club party rock_

_Look up on your girl  
>She on my jock<em>

_Nonstop when we in the spot  
>Booty move away like she on the block<br>What the track  
>I got to know<br>Top jean's  
>tattoo cause<br>I'm rock and roll  
>Half black<br>Half white  
>Dynamo<br>Gain the money_

_Out the door_

_Yo!  
><em>

Since the girls didn't tie their hair, as we danced there are hair flipping at almost throughout the song. It's hilarious to see shades of mahogany, blonde, and brunette everytime you looked over.

_I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
>I got that devilish flow<br>Rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock<em>

_Yeah!_

_That's the crew  
>That I'm reppin'<br>On the rise to the top  
>No led in our zeppelin<em>

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the rock tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>Party rock is in the rock house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya<br>Shake that!_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Shuffling, shuffling  
><em>

_Step up fast  
>And be the first girl to make me<br>Throw this cash  
>We get money<br>Don't be mad now stop _

_Hatin' is bad  
>On more shot for us<br>Another round  
>Please fill up my cup<br>Don't mess around  
>We just wanna shake it now<br>Now you wanna be  
>Your naked now<em>

I could tell from some of the lyrics that this matched Emmett's personality well, with all of the partying and cash he spent. He would be damned.

_Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound  
><em>

_Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound  
><em>

_Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound<em>

_Get up  
>Get up<em>

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Put your hands up to the sound  
>To the sound<em>

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_(Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_(Put your hands up)  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>

_(Put your hands up)  
>Everybody just have a good, good, good time<em>

_OOH!_

_Put your hands up_

_OOH!  
><em>

_[spoken]:_

_I can feel it babe_

_OOH!_

_Put your hands up_

_OOH!_

_Put your hands up_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

We stayed in the pose for a few moments before we bowed to the audience and high-fived the others. The audience is clapping and screaming like mad after we finished our performance. I pity them, their throats would be sore for sure and it would take a few days to be back into normal. I shook my head and kissed Bella on the forehead. She smiled back at me and kissed my cheek. I wound my arms around her waist and rested my head on her head. "What song you guys want next?" Bella asked the audience and many answered, "Love Story!" We all laughed and Bella snapped her fingers. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at Bella's clothes. The tank top, jeans short, jacket, hat and sneakers that she wore is now replaced with a dark blue dress from 15th century French and the other girls used the same dress, though with different color. I looked down at my clothes, seeing I am wearing a blue vest with white shirt and a slack pants. "We're going for the Renaissance period, aren't we?" I asked Bella and she nodded. I shook my head, smiling though. "So, as you guys asked. Love Story!" Vilna shouted and the crowd screamed louder, if it was even possible. I snickered and let Détruit do their concert. I think this song was written by Vilna, more or less.

_We were so young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You said hello_

_Little did I know_

Bella beckoned me to go to her and I complied. She placed my hands on her waist and on her shoulder. I see, she wanted me to dance with. "Your wish…" I trailed off smoothly to her and she smiled.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes, oh_

I bowed at Bella, making her look like a princess. She curtsied back at me, seeing that I'm being the prince right now. Oh well, time to act like one I guess.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The crowd cheered again as they finished the song. I quickly went to my car, took my mother's ring from the compartment and opened it. The topaz is still placed in the same place, and I don't have the heart to change the gemstone. I went up the stage quickly and placed the ring and the box in my pocket, not wanting Bella to see it yet. As soon as I reached the middle stage, Alice hugged me tightly. _Way to go, Edward. Are you still singing the song you planned just now?_ She asked me and I nodded. She smiled hugely and went with me to Adam. Bella had told me that the nearest person to her like a father is him, so I would ask his blessing. We found him on the edge of the stage so we quickly pulled him with us backstage. "What the!" He shouted as we had him in the dressing room. "I'll leave it to you, Edward." Alice said as she clapped my shoulder and went back to the stage. Adam raised his eyebrows, _What the hell are you trying to do, Edward? _"I was only going to ask your blessing so that I could marry Bella." I replied slowly and he smiled. "I knew this day would come sometime." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "One more mistake, Edward, and you hurt her, I don't regret tearing you apart." He said seriously and I asked slowly, "Is that a yes?" He smiled back at me and nodded. I smiled a mile wide and hugged him. He hugged me back and asked, "May I see the ring, Edward?" I took the box containing the ring from my pocket and showed him. "It's nice. Where do you get it?" Adam asked again after he saw it. "It was my mother's. Bella have said she didn't want anything new, so I figured to use my mother's ring." I said and he nodded. "Now go. What are you waiting for?" He pushed me out and I quickly went to the stage.

**Bella's POV:**

I saw Adam and Edward enter the stage from the left side. I wonder where they went just now, so I decided to ask Alice. "Where they had gone before Alice?" I whispered to her and she smiled secretively. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend later?" I shrugged and saw Edward taking the microphone. "My turn. Bella, for you." He said and the music started. What is he doing?

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares is we're thrashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring, let the choir bell sing_

_Like ooh, ooh, ooh_

_So what'cha wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<em>

_If we wake up, and you wanna break up_

_That's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Baby_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

By the time the song had finished, Edward is kneeling down in front of me, holding my hand. He smiled up at me seeing my expression, and I gasped. _Is he trying to do what am I thinking?_ I thought as he took a box from his pocket. "Bella, this maybe a little bit too fast for me to do, but I felt like this is the time." He said and I could feel my eyes water with tears that would never come out. He continued, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you marry me?" He opened the box he had been holding, revealing a beautiful ring with intricate pattern in it. In the middle of the ring, I saw a blue gemstone, glittering nicely in the light. I fell down to my knees and sobbed. "Yes." I whispered to him and he looked up quickly. "Yes!" I shouted and kissed him. He kissed me back with equal fervor and hugged me tightly. "You just made me the happiest man alive." Edward murmured to me and I smiled. I felt something heavy on my finger so I looked down at it. I looked back at Edward, "It's nice, Edward." He caressed my cheek and said, "It was my mother's. She said I need to give to someone I love dearly." I whispered, "Elizabeth Masen?" He nodded and I said, "I found something for you in my house at England. It's from your mother." He froze and I squeezed his hands. "I wouldn't give it to you now, the concert isn't over yet." I murmured to him and he nodded. He stood up and offered a hand, which I took. As soon as I stand up, I was tackled with the other Cullens. "A new sister!" They all shouted together and I laughed. "Do you guys mind not squeezing my fiancée, please?" Edward said, though he was smiling. They instantly bound off from me, smiling sheepishly. I waved them off and shook my head at them. Adam, Mark and Vilna came by. "We're so happy for you, Bella." They said at the same time while hugging me, and I hugged all of them back. I was happy! And it was the understatement of the year! I smiled a mile wide at all of them and looked back at the audience. They are all smiling widely at me and Edward, I thought their faces could break. Living my life could be the weirdest thing that you would ever experience. With all of that myths and supernatural stuffs. I never thought I could find my true love because all of that, but now you know that this world doesn't only contain living things only. Myth and supernatural too.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**If I Were You by Hoobastank**

**Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & Goon Rock**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV:**

She said yes! She really said yes! I cannot believe it; I thought she would reject my proposal. Though Alice had assured me that she would accept it, I still worry about it. I smiled so widely at everyone, even the ones I didn't know either. I could see Jasper being overwhelmed of my feelings so he projected it to the others. 'Sorry' I mouthed to him and he shrugged, saying it's okay. I smiled at him and looked back at my fiancée. Fiancée, I couldn't believe that Bella is my fiancée already. It was like my dreams of her being my wife someday, but I couldn't just believe it already that she had agreed to be my wife. She looked happy, that is an understatement though. I felt the urge to sing, so I quickly took the microphone and motioned for the lights to be turned off. As soon as the lights are off, I could see that the others on stage as well as the audience are confused why suddenly the lights are being turned off. I smirked silently, waiting for the opening notes to start.

_Destiny cannot be shaken_

_Fate will send us where we need to be_

_Many turns our love has taken_

_But in the end you're standing with me_

_Now it's a long road to forever_

_But together I know we'll find a way_

_Now we're standin' on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standin' hand in hand_

_Nothing will break our love_

_I'll cherish you each day 'till I die_

_For all eternity you and I_

Bella smiled hugely as she heard the words and the lights have been turned on again. I walked forward into the middle of the stage as I sing to Bella with all of my heart.

_My heart's filled with such emotion_

_You're the reason for the air I breathe_

_I pledge you all my devotion_

_Until death do part you away from me_

_I've never been so close to heaven_

_As the moment when I looked into your eyes_

_Now we're standin' on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standin' hand in hand_

_Nothing will break our love_

_I'll cherish you each day 'till I die_

_For all eternity you and I_

I hugged Bella sideways and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I craned my neck back and saw that each couple is looking at their mates with so much love.

_And baby together (and baby together)_

_There is so much we have yet to see_

_And now and forever (and now and forever)_

_I pray you'll always be here with me_

_Eternally_

_We're standin' on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standin' on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standin' on the edge_

_Edge of the eternity you and I_

_We're standin' on the edge_

_For all eternity_

_Oooo, oooo_

_For all eternity_

The crowd cheered loudly as I finished the song and Bella hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and murmured, "Forever." She sighed happily and replied, "Always." I kissed her head and buried my face in it. "I feel extremely insignificant right now." She suddenly muttered and I raised my eyebrows, questioningly. "What do you mean?" I murmured into her hair. Frankly, today is going on better than I thought it would. "You have done a solo and I haven't." I laughed and released her. "Why don't you go ahead and do one?" I said after my laughter had subsided. She smiled at me and took the microphone from my hands. Only Bella would've care about singing solo. I shook my head; she was one in a million.

**Bella's POV:**

I literally skipped on my way to the middle of the stage. In my heart, I was singing! I mean, how could I not? I just made myself Edward's fiancée, for God's sake. I smiled a mile wide as I thought about the song I would sing to Edward. The song he previously sang has struck me deeply; it made me love him even more. I looked over to Alice and she nodded. With a twist of my wrist, the stage transformed into scenery of a meadow. Not like the meadow Edward and I always spent our times together, something similar to it. Edward's and my clothes have changed. He used a blue shirt with dark slacks and leather shoes. I am wearing a teal colored summer dress and flip-flops. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on Edward and me. I waited for the music to start.

_Did you close your eyes as you walked away?_

_Did I get too close in the pouring rain?_

_If there's one more chance for us here tonight_

_I'll take the long way 'round this time_

_We sing_

_Oh love, it's easy if you don't try to please me_

_If you don't want to see me anymore_

_We sing out_

_Oh, oh_

_Here we go again_

_I know how I lost a friend_

_We go 'round and 'round again_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Edward smiled hugely at me as I sing. I smiled back at him adoringly and tilted my head sideways. He grinned at me and went to my direction.

_Bitter is the kiss that says goodbye_

_I can hear it in your voice; I see it in your eyes_

'_Cause we've been this low and we've been around this bend_

_I don't want to lose you all over again_

_We sing_

_Oh love, it's easy if you don't try to please me_

_If you don't want to see me anymore_

_We sing out_

_Oh, oh_

_Here we go again_

_I know how I lost a friend_

_We go 'round and 'round again_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh no_

_Here we go again_

_I know how I lost a friend_

_We go 'round and 'round again_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Around here_

_We've got a light here that's not going away_

_If all is broken, and all is lost  
>Then I've been found,<br>So here's my heart  
>I'll give over and over again<em>

As the instruments played, Edward had pulled me into a dance. I smiled contently and danced along together with him. I smiled and laughed all the time, couldn't contain the happiness inside.

_Oh, oh_

_Here we go again_

_I know how I lost a friend_

_We go 'round and 'round_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_It's a long road baby_

_Running away_

The crowd screamed loudly as the last notes hung in the air. We went backstage to take a break for a while. As soon as we reached the dressing room and the door has been closed, Alice screamed loudly. "Bella, you have to let me do your wedding. Please, please, please!" She begged me as she unleashed the power of her puppy eyes and she began pouting. She knew that I couldn't object her if she used them, so I groaned. "I have a few expectations, though." I replied back at her and she begins to jump up and down like a jumping jack. "Thank you, Bella. Yes, I knew it all." Alice said as she followed the others out from the dressing room. Edward and I followed her at our own pace. "That was very nice of you." Edward murmured on our way back to the stage. I shrugged, "I thought about it already. I mean I wanted everyone to be happy first before I make myself happy." Edward stopped us in front of the hallway and put his hands on the side of my face. "Bella, I don't care what the others are feeling right now. I just wanted you to be happy and nothing more. That's all I'm asking." He said seriously to me as he held my gaze. "I'm happy Edward. I have all that I wanted in the whole world already." I said to him as he stroked my cheek and I leaned into it. "Isabella Swan, you don't know what I would be without you." He whispered and I touched his face. I don't know what I would be without him either.

**Edward's POV:**

I hugged her tightly as I realized the words I said. I was a wreck when I left her, I was a lost cause. My family almost broke apart because of the mess I made, and because of that I was ashamed. I wouldn't admit that out loud, but I knew that I need to fix the mistakes I have made. I grabbed a microphone from the crew on our way back to the stage. I have started singing in the rising stage as it rose up to face the crowd. For the ending of my first life, for the rare and unexpected friend, for the way she's something that I never chosen but at the same time something I didn't wanna lose and I never wanted to be without her again. Even for the smallest part of my life, I wouldn't want to be apart from her.

_Made up your mind_

_The room is closing in_

_You need to find_

_A place where you can run_

_Before you're locked down_

_This life's becoming too predictable_

_Give me what you got_

_I'll take it 'cause I_

_Really think I'm in the wrong direction_

_You're giving up on finding love_

_It took too long_

_You were wrong_

The stage grew silent as I belt out my feelings that I have felt in my days at Rio. I winced as I let the words sunk into my head.

_We're growing up_

_You're scared that_

_Maybe this won't be enough_

_To satisfy the urge_

_But will you make it?_

_You know this life will get the best of you_

_Give me what you got_

_I'll take it 'cause I_

_Really think I'm in the wrong direction_

_You're giving up on finding love_

_It took too long_

_And she said_

_Give me what you got_

_I'll take it 'cause I'm_

_Desperately in need of your affection_

_You're heading back to what you looked for all along_

Bella placed her head on the crook of my neck and rubbed circles on my hand. I squeezed her hand in a gesture of thank you and she squeezed it back.

_If you would find a way_

_To make your big mistake_

_Will it be worth it?_

_Well, you're searching for something_

_I hope that you found what you're looking for_

_Give me what you got_

_I'll take it 'cause I_

_Really think I'm in the wrong direction_

_You're giving up on finding love_

_It took too long_

_And she said_

_Give me what you got_

_I'll take it 'cause I'm_

_Desperately in need of your affection_

_You're heading back to what you looked for all along_

_You were wrong_

The crowd cheered loudly as the notes hung in the air. I spinned around and bowed at the audience, after kissing Bella in the mouth. From the side of my eye, I could see that Carlisle and Esme is smiling so widely at us and I went to their direction. As soon as I reached them, Esme hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Congratulations, Edward." She said and I hugged her more tightly. "Thanks, mom." We let go of each other and I faced Carlisle. He patted my back and said, "Congratulations, son." I smiled back at him, "Thanks, dad." I couldn't be more grateful that I went back to Carlisle after ten years. I hugged them back and went back to the stage.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward came back from the side of the stage and I faced the audience. "We're going to take a break. I have a guest coming over right now, so I present you… Britney Spears!" The crowd cheered so loudly as we walked to the dressing room. I could hear Britney singing 'Till the World Ends' from here. That is one party song and I'm planning to do more dancing after she finished. But, the only thing I didn't know yet is the song. "Vilna, Evacuate the Dancefloor or DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again?" I asked her as I re-do my makeup and changed my clothes. "Evacuate the Dancefloor, Bella. Do you really need to ask me about it?" She shouted from the fitting room and I giggled. "Just confirming it, Vilna." I shouted back at her and we all laughed. "Alice, pink or maroon?" I asked her and she immediately replied, "Maroon, and use the ripped shorts with the black sneakers!" I quickly put it on and added my red cap to the outfit. I went out to the sitting room only to bump into something white and warm. I looked up to see Edward using his red cap too. He placed his hands on my face. "You alright?" He asked as I grinned at him. I nodded and looked at his outfit. Ripped jeans, maroon shirt, black sneakers and red cap. I gestured to the clothes and said, "We match." He laughed and kissed my head, "That we are." We sat down as we waited for the others to finish dressing up. As soon as they were finished, we went up on the stage. Standing in the opening position, we faced backwards while motioning to rise it up and turning of the lights. Adam, Vilna and Mark are joining us too on this dance, so the audience didn't know what will be the next act.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_And out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

'_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, can't stop_

'_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

It feels like disco. Dancing around with all the sweating and grinding, completed with the lights. Too bad they didn't put the disco ball in.

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take me on the ground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take us to the ground_

Adam pulled one of the crowds up unto to the stage to join us dancing. I could hear her heartbeat from my spot on the stage, which is middle stage.

_My body's aching_

_System overload (overload)_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

'_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, can't stop_

'_Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take me on the ground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take us to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heatin' up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heatin' up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
>And just shake that thang<em>

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
>Let me see you work that thing<br>Now drop it down low, low  
>Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo<em>

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take on the ground_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take me on the ground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ_

_Let the music take us to the ground_

We ended the dance with a pose and fireworks blast off as soon as we finished dancing. "And the song is picked by the courtesy of Vilna; give her a big round of applause." They applauded loudly until I could believe that their hands would turn red after doing so. "I need cooling down!" I shouted and Edward smirked, "That is the use of… water hose." As soon as he said that, a water hose came down from on top of the stage and sprayed water for all of us. After everyone on the stage is extra drenched, and I mean a wet rat look; the hose went back up. I laughed loudly, having a concert could have its' perks!

**Edward's POV:**

Bella laughed out loud, probably because she just gets down on her moves or she just got drenched. I shook my head while smiling, she is weird but I love her. Mark whistled and suddenly glitter fell upon all of us. I raised my eyebrows at Bella and she mouthed, _Change of clothes._ I shrugged and posed as the glitters fell heaps on my head. Then, a huge gust of wind came and blew out all of the glitter. I looked down at my clothes, realizing that this would be another dance song. I smirked as I heard the opening notes had started. I smiled slyly at Bella as I crooned flirtatiously at her.

_Make that body go boom boom cat  
>Pop that back<br>Bodies go  
>You've never seen a show quite like this<br>Great like this_

_Let's go, let's go_

_She movin' like this, like that  
>Move up, move back, eh<br>Drop it low  
>Man you should see how she put it on me<em>

_She clapped that ass like a pro  
>She wantin' it, she grindin' it<br>Oh I like the way she handle it  
>Oh I like the way she shakin' it, she make your boy get up<br>_

Bella smiled slyly back at me as I moved with the boys for this song. I was hoping that she could do some of her moves with us, wait, scratch that. Each girl with their mates. That would so be fun.

_It's more that'll move you  
>It's more than a beat to dance to<br>Let the music feel you, ohhhhh_

_Get up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
>What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight<br>Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>Everybody_

_Yeah everybody, get up_

_She make my booty go boom, boom cat  
>When she pop that back<br>Make my body explode  
>Ain't never seen it quite like this<br>She great like this  
>She's the shit and she knows<em>

_She wantin' it, she grindin' it  
>Oh I like the way she handle it<br>Oh I like the way she shakin' it, she make your boy get up_

_It's more that'll move you  
>It's more than a beat to dance to<br>Let the music feel you, ohhhhh_

I smirked widely as the girls moved to the beat of the music and the lyrics of the song. I saluted Bella from my spot on the stage as I sing to the crowd.

_Get up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
>What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight<br>Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>Everybody_

_Yeah everybody, get up_

_[Rap] I'll tell ya one time so listen real close  
>I'm the best of the best, don't even have to boast<br>Coast to coast  
>They know who I be<br>No one under me  
>And nobody steps up to me<br>Don't wanna start somethin'  
>Then there'll be nothin'<br>Never heard of me  
>I'ma school you somethin'<br>Ya ain't got game  
>Don't step to the floor<br>Just pack ya bags and hit the door_

_Get up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
>What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight<br>Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>Everybody  
>Yeah everybody<em>

_Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
>What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight<br>Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>Everybody  
>Everybody, get up<br>_

We posed as the song finished, getting a louder response from the audience than before. We bowed together and yelled. As soon as we finish yelling, the lights went out. We quickly run backstage and changed clothes again. This time, the boys changed into shirts and jeans while the girls' summer dress. "Jasper, your accent would be useful in this song." Bella said on our way back to the stage. "Y'all planning to do a country song, aren't ya?" He drawled at Bella and she nodded, grinning. "Alright. Let's rock, Madrid!" He shouted and we all laughed. We went back in and started the next song.

**Bella's POV:**

Me and My Gang would be the perfect song for the nine of us. I'm with my family and my friends' so-called band members. I smiled on the way to the stage. "Who's playing the banjo?" I asked Mark as we reached the stage. "I am. The beginning would be Adam." He said and I nodded to him. I motioned him to be on the middle and Adam on the left side of the stage. "One, two. One, two, three, four!" Vilna shouted and the band played.

_Way on down to southern Alabama_

_With my guitar's jammin'_

_That's where we headed_

_Straight down to Butte, Montana_

_Singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man_

_California to Oregon_

_Even New York City got one or two hillbillies_

_Ready to hit the road_

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with_

_Me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab a hold of them reign_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock that thang_

_Me and my gang_

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks_

_High class women in Daisy Duke denims_

_Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_

_Dude named Elrod jammin' on an I-Pod_

_Beers and bonfires_

_Wide open throttle_

_Coors in a bottle_

_It's all for one and one for all, y'all_

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with_

_Me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab a hold of them reign_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock that thang_

_Me and my gang_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with_

_Me and my gang_

_We live to ride_

_We ride to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab a hold of them reign_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock that thang_

_Me and my gang_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab a hold of them reign_

The crowd cheered loudly as Jasper drawled out the last part. He pretended to wipe a sweat from his forehead and said, "Phew. That was tiring." We all laughed and Jasper stuck out his tongue at us childishly. Now the audience are laughing together with us. Jasper pouted and that brought the second round of laughter. "Alright, alright. Enough laughing at our expense. Why won't we continue to the next song, eh?" I said at all of them and the audience cheered. "But," Vilna continued this time, "we would need your opinion for the song that we would sing. What do you think about that?" She continued and the audience immediately shouted, "If I Let You Go!" We chuckled and the boys immediately took the instruments.

**Edward's POV:**

Smart thinking. How I love Madrid's audience. It's sweet and heart-breaking. Mark had taken the acoustic guitar, Adam the piano, Emmett the drums and Jasper would be singing together with me. I smiled gleefully at this and Bella raised an eyebrow. I tapped on my head and I heard her. _Can't I be happy today? This day is perfect_, I thought back to her. She shook her head smiling. The acoustic guitar had played and I started to sing.

_[Edward]:_

_Day after day, time pass away_

_And I just can't get you off my mind_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_

_I keep on searching, but I can't find_

_The courage to show, to lettin' you know_

_I've never felt so much in love before_

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_[Together]:_

_But if I let you go_

_I will never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see?_

_You smiling back at me, oh yeah_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go_

How idiot am I! Why I didn't think something like this in Rio? Oh yeah, I was busy wallowing in my misery to think about something like this.

_[Jasper]:_

_Night after night, I hear myself say_

_Why can't this feeling just fade away?  
>There's no one like you (no one like you)<em>

_You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
>It's such a shame<em>

_We're worlds apart_

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too bad to lose_

_But sooner or later, I've gotta choose_

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_[Together]:_

_But if I let you go_

_I will never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see?_

_You smiling back at me, oh yeah_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go_

If I was a human, I could be crying nonstop right now. That would trigger Jasper to project it to the others, and then it would be a sad stage.

_If I let you go_

_Oh baby, oh_

_Once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go (oh)_

_I will never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me (close to me)_

_Will I ever see?_

_You smiling back at me, oh yeah_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go_

_But if I let you go_

_I will never know (oh baby)_

_Will I ever see?_

_You smiling back at me, oh yeah_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go_

The crowd cheered wildly as we finished the song. I high-fived the boys as soon as we're finished and the girls on stage immediately rushed to their mates. I held Bella tightly when she is enveloped in my arms. "_La mia bella regazza_." I whispered to her and she snuggled deeper into my embrace. _Musicista e intelligente, _she thought back to me and I smiled a mile wide. I kissed her forehead and wounded my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. I hummed her lullaby and she smiled softly. "Hey guys." I heard Vilna called to the audience and I looked over to her direction. "Why don't we ask our lady here to do a duet with her man?" She asked while pointing to us. I chuckled breathlessly and Bella's shoulder shook with her laughter. The only response the crowd gave us is only, of course, yes. I went over to the piano and motioned Bella to take the guitar. She took the acoustic and sat down next to me on the piano bench. I stretched my fingers before placing in on the keys, instantly starting the song.

_Everybody's looking for something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You find it in strange places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lovers' eyes_

_Who can't deny the joy it brings?  
>When you've find that special thing<em>

_You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much it means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings  
><em>

_So, impossible as it may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

'_Cause who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

'_Cause you're my special thing_

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

The crowd cheered even loudly as soon Bella and I finished singing. I smiled widely at them and Vilna; Bella did the same thing with me. "Okay, okay. Tone it down a notch." Bella said laughing at the audience and I chuckled along with her. "Thank you, that's better. Now, any requests?" Bella asked them again and they cheered. "When I Look at You!" From the side of my eyes, I could see Bella tensed up a little bit, but she quickly hid it away. What is she trying to hide?

**Bella's POV:**

When I heard the song they requested is 'When I Look at You', I froze a bit then hid it away. Why did they have to request that? I never wanted Edward to know this song, but who knows? I would have to tell him eventually, but I never wanted it to be in any of my concerts, especially in Madrid. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Alright, guys. Give me 5 minutes." I rushed to the changing room and changed into a white summer dress, also curling my hair a little bit. I quickly put on my white sandals and went out to the stage. I walked to the piano and sat down.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this love is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You loved me for who I am_

_Like the stars holds the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

The last notes hung in the air and I tried to stop myself from sniffling. Edward immediately came to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and held on to him tightly. "Bella, please tell me. I couldn't bear it to see you so sad like this, sweetheart." Edward murmured to me. I sniffled once more then lifted my head to his. "I wrote this song right after… you… left." I whispered to him and he froze beside me. "Edward?" I asked to him, but he only looked sadly at me. "I've caused you much pain, didn't I?" He whispered to me and I gasped. "Edward! Don't you ever say that again!" I whispered to him and he smiled ruefully. "Mistake is a mistake, Bella. I couldn't help but think that I've made the wrong decisions." He replied back. _I wouldn't get my happily ever after then_, I thought sadly to him and sighed. Edward shook his head slowly, "Things could've change ways, sweetheart. I could leave you forever or I didn't leave you at all." I sniffled once and took a deep breath. "I'll have to consider that. But… Let's continue the concert!" I shouted to the crowd and they ate it up. How I loved having a concert.

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Edge of Eternity by Nick Lachey**

**Here We Go by Mat Kearney**

**You Were Wrong by The Downtown Fiction**

**Up by Jesse McCartney**

**Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts**

**If I Let You Go by Westlife**

**Flying Without Wings by Westlife**

**When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV:**

It was already 3 months after Bella and I got back together. And it was three months already that she became my fiancée. I sighed dreamily, how I love my life. _Edward_, I heard Alice thought to me and I replied. _Something's gonna happen to us_, she continued fearfully. I ran out of my room into the living room where Alice is currently waiting. "Bella?" I immediately asked her and she nodded. "Spit it out, Alice." I said to her and her visions hit me. I could feel my body shook violently as I processed the visions. "When, Alice?" I asked her when I was finished, but I could still feel my body trembling a little bit. "This Christmas," she whispered. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Why?" I whispered back at her, though we both knew that neither of us knows the answer. I heard the door opened and Carlisle came in. "Edward, Alice. What's happening?" He asked. _Tell him_, Alice thought to me but I shook my head. "You tell him," I whispered back and she sighed. She told him the same thing that I just received. "No," he whispered and I nodded. "That is exactly the same thing that I told Alice," I replied to Carlisle. "Edward, you better tell Bella about this. It is important, considering that she is involved in this to." He continued but I relented. "If I couldn't take this easily, how would she?" I whispered to them. _Take what, Edward?_ I heard her thought to me as I smelled her presence in the house. "Go," I hear Alice whisper and I pulled Bella out from the house to our meadow. "Edward, what's wrong?" She asked as we ran to the meadow. "Bella, first of all, remember that I will always love you. Second, I need you to hear everything I said before you make any comments. Okay?" I pleaded with her and she nodded, though I know she's still confused with the situation. "And third, we have a problem." I whispered softly at her and buried my face in my hands. Dammit, how I could ever explain that to her?

"What problem, Edward?" She asked again, her tone very confused. I sighed, "The Volturi. You remember them right?" Bella nodded and she gasped. "It's us." She whispered softly, it held many regrets and sadness. "Bella?" I asked her softly and I could see her lips quivering. "I was hoping that they would never know this! Why now? Why when I just got my life back?" She screamed and I tried to read her mind. _Why do I have to be the Little Goddess? Why me? Why they don't choose the others?_, she thought. "Bella, what do you mean by 'Little Goddess'?" I asked her softly and she sobbed. Her hand suddenly glowed and a necklace appeared in her hand. "Will you?" She asked while she pointed to the necklace. I put it on for her and suddenly her appearance changed. Bella was using jeans and t-shirt before, now she's wearing a pale white dress and her hair is done in an elegant style. She opened her eyes and I could see specks of gold in it. On her left hand, I could see that she's still holding another necklace. "Whose necklace is that?" I whispered at her and she threw it at me, "It's yours." I furrowed my eyebrows and use it. As I expected, my appearance changed too. Now I'm wearing pale white shirt and slacks. I could feel my eyes widening by itself. What the hell is going on?

**Bella's POV:**

I could feel someone's presence near us, and I shielded us both from them. When they got closer, I realized that it's the rest of the Cullens. I unshielded us again and smiled slightly at them. They gasped as they realized that our appearance is different. "You might want to ask Bella about this." I heard Edward said, I'm guessing somebody had asked him. Carlisle turned to me and I nodded. "You guys might take a seat first before I started the story." They sat down on the grass and I sighed loudly. Edward squeezed my hands and I squeezed it back. "Don't block your mind, Bella." He whispered and I nodded. "Once, Zeus sent his troops down to Earth, making them acts as their guardian angels for the assigned person. One of them became attached with its' person, and they eventually got married. They have a baby and so on, until it was Charlie's turn. He's the descendant from Zeus' troops and became attached to Renée, which is his assigned person. They got married and viola, say hello to baby Bella. I have my own guardian angel too." I shrugged after I finished explaining. "Which is?" Alice asked and I pointed to Edward. He cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Before world tour begins," I replied to him and he fell silent. I squeezed his hand tightly, knowing he would probably be thinking about the mistakes he made when he left. _Hey, it's okay. We wouldn't be like this right now_, I thought to him and he squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and transformed back into my vampire self. I wanted to cry, but I needed to be strong for Edward. Why is our life always full of problems and obstacles? I never knew.

_Took my hand_

_Touched my heart_

_Held me close_

_You were always there_

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Through it all_

_Baby, come what may_

_Swept away on a wave of emotion_

_Oh, we're caught in the eye of a storm_

_And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine_

_Believe that you're mine_

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_And each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel in my heart, just can't deny_

_Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby_

_I know why, this love is unbreakable_

I shook my head violently. No, I didn't want this to end that way. I didn't want anyone to die for us to continue our life. I don't wanna see no more all about this again, but fate is different from what we wanted.

_Share the laughter_

_Share the tears_

_We both know_

_We'll go on from here_

'_Cause together_

_We are strong_

_In my arms_

_That's where you belong_

_I've been touched by the hands of an angel_

_I've been blessed by the power of love_

_And whenever you smile, I can hardly_

_Believe that you're mine_

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_And each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel in my heart, just can't deny_

_Each time you whisper my name, oh baby_

_I know why_

_This love is unbreakable_

_Through fire and flame_

_When all this is over_

_Our love still remains_

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_And each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel in my heart, just can't deny_

_Each time I you whisper my name, oh baby_

_I know why_

'_Cause each time I look in your eyes, oh baby_

_I know why, this love is unbreakable, oh_

I sobbed into Edward's chest as I realized the meaning of the song. Even if we're dead, our love would still survive for us forever. "Bella, love, it's true. Our love would still survive against all odds even if we have died. Don't ever forget that. I love you so much," he continued softly, though I could hear traces of pain and sadness in it. "But why, Edward? Didn't we suffer enough already? Why is this happening to us? I don't want this to happen." I whispered softly at him and he rubbed my back. "Bella, trust me. I know the feeling; you're not the only one feeling it." He continued, his voice going more forlorn at each word. I sobbed more into his chest while he sobbed into my hair. What we have done wrong until our family and we need to suffer from all of this? God, help us to pull through from all of these troubles.

**Edward's POV:**

Life is unfair. Living it is even more unfair. If Love is a Universal emotion, then the pain it often causes is equally universal. Yet, that only begs the more important question: Why do sad poems and stories of emotional pain bring each of us a strange kind of sadness? Maybe, in the end, the answer really isn't so complex. A burden born by one can often grow too heavy to bear. Maybe, in the end, each of us knows that sharing our pain is the only way we can live with the pain. And that's really what each of these is about - sharing. _Sdraiato qui con voi così vicino a che me, è difficile combattere questi sentimenti..._

Her facial picture smeared like clear tan clay; painted like a mannequin that dances out to play; spun into expressions of sporadic displays, and left undone to catch the sun and wish the world away. Liquid looks from whispered, crystal eyes, dripping down to hardened ground where all the fossils die; a glance before the dove begins to fly towards the new unblemished dew, she views with bright surprise. The faceless man arrives and starts arranging all the blocks, voicing wry opinions that the kid so cruelly mocks; kicking all the toys toward the box, he gives a wave toward the grave that holds his heart and all its locks. As he permits his castle-dreams to fade, like warming mist, she glides into his spectrum lightly, risking to be missed; all his feelings balled up like a trembling, sweaty fist, her loving face, her deep embrace… His heart, his fate…her kiss.

**Bella's POV:**

Tormented heart, it's like art. I thought it was nurtured, but it was tortured. Unfinished song, hoping it was long; other parts will remained on my mine. Misery is clothing me now, and now I had my broken vow. I said that it was forever, but it was now or never. It is hard to stay happy when in your heart, it's bleeding so badly. There are songs that make me sad when I hear them, exactly like my life.

_If you ever leave me babe_

_Leave some morphine at the door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't_

_Have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in my mind, all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side, to keep you from walking out that door_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

The exact song again for this sad life. A moment where we realize everything we used to have needs to be sacrificed. And when you realized that the one that needs to be sacrificed is your whole life, you would have hoped the ground to be split open and swallowed you whole.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your dad can't even look me in the eye, ooh_

_If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying, "There goes my little girl, walking with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Little by little, watch me change their minds_

_And for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding, if that'll make it right_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Oh, don't you say goodbye_

_Don't you say goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

It pained me so much to hear Edward sing this. It captures everything we felt today, it just made sense with our life. Why do we need to go through another pain? Why do I need to sacrifice something for my happiness and my safety? I couldn't even think about what I would be if I never meet Edward again. "Bella," he said, I could his voice breaking. "Love, please don't think about that right now. I can hardly think clear if you thought about it. We will find a way to finish this, I promise you that." He continued, though we both know that it isn't his promise to keep. I could feel my jaw trembling again and Edward hugged me tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go forever. My life has just gone from cloud nine to at wits' end. Why? Why me and my family?

**Edward's POV:**

I promised her we would find a way out, though I know I was lying to her and to myself. No one ever stood a chance against the Volturi, let alone defeating them. Even though I knew Aro is jealous of our clan, I knew he would be green with envy when he knew Bella would be a part of our clan. I knew that if she became a vampire, she would be with a talent. But I just didn't realize that she would have many talent_s_ – plurals. And add that she's half god and half vampire, she would be extremely powerful. I rubbed my face with my hand, life is _that_ complicated. I only wished that in the end, we could still live together along with our family. But I still couldn't place anything of this with my life, weird and annoying as it is. If I was giving in, I might as well make the most of it, regardless of the consequences.

I ran back to our house, carrying Bella with me. We quickly went to our room and lay down on the bed. If only I could sleep, I could escape the reality for a while and just… imagine. As much as reality could be so perfect, there were times it would be so frustrating. It's hard to understand it, all part of it.

_I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_I was at the top, and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she's found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

'_Cause I still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life_

_My Shorty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

'_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Bella had started sobbing again as I sang her as my wife. It's only a step ahead though, she's my fiancée already. I could feel my jaw trembling very hard as I sing this. I just couldn't bear to let her go at all.

_I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_When I'd be ridin' man, I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryin' to get my usher over, I can let it burn_

_And I just hope she notices me, she the only one I yearn for_

_Oh I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club, thinkin' all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missin', wishin' she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

'_Cause I was wrong_

I shook my head violently back and forth; I didn't our life to end like this. I hurt her once already; I didn't want to hurt her again. It's just _extremely_ unbearable to see her so sad right now, though I knew I could do nothing. I hugged her tightly and she burrowed her face on my chest tightly.

_And I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_

_And now they're gone, and you wish you could give them everything_

_I said, if you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_

_And now they're gone, and you wish you could give them everything_

_I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_And I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Bella sobbed more after I finished singing. It was hard for both of us, singing to songs that are similar to our condition right now. I hugged us tightly, leaving absolutely no space between us. She hugged me back tightly and sobs wrecked both of our bodies. If I were a human, I would already beg to God for one thing. Death. It seems easy they could just take a knife and stab themselves. Vampires? It would be a different matter. We need to be torn apart and burned first, then you could say that we're… dead. No matter how hard I've tried, it seems like our future couldn't be changed. I wouldn't ask Alice, I knew her visions would be clouded and it could change in the matter of seconds. From my youngest years being a vampire until right now, I have never felt the most unbearable sadness. I couldn't compare it to when I left her in Forks after her birthday. Try thinking about this, do someone would ever be happy with the choices they've made? No, in the end they would have some regrets. When do people make the right decisions without having any problem after it? Even the right decisions would have some consequences and pain before you finally found your happiness there. Thus, so far, this is the biggest pain and consequences we need to take before our happily ever after.

_You never said, you never said_

_You never said that it would be this hard_

_Love is meant to be forever_

_Now or never seems to discard_

_There's gotta be a better way, for me to say_

_What's on my heart, without leaving scars_

_So can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_And when you fall apart_

_Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_

_There's so much to be said_

_And with a broken heart_

_Your walls can only go down, but so long_

_Can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_When I call your name_

Life is… all about decisions, consequences, and pain. Once you've made a decision, you need to live through the decision you've made. Either it's wrong or right, bad or good; you need to live through it.

_Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong_

_And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long_

_There's gotta be a better way, for me to say_

_What's on my heart, without leaving scars_

_So can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_So can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_And when you fall apart_

_Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_

_There's so much to be said_

_And with a broken heart_

_Your walls can only go down, but so long_

_Can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

It feels like tonight, each of us can't believe that we're broken inside. There's nothing more than I wanted to make it up to her for the rest of our lives. My mistakes, my happiness, my love…

_You never said, you never said_

_You never said, you never said_

_(When I call your name)_

_You never said, you never said_

_You never said, you never said_

_(When I call your name)_

_Yeah_

_And when you fall apart_

_Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_

_There's so much to be said, yeah_

_And with a broken heart_

_Your walls can only go down, but so long_

_Can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_And when you fall apart_

_Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_

_There's so much to be said, yeah_

_And with a broken heart_

_Your walls can only go down, but so long_

_Can you hear me_

_When I call your name?_

_Yeah_

Bella breathed in deeply as she lifted her head slowly. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her softly and she nodded. I hugged her and breathed her scent deeply. If we lose this, I was sure that I wouldn't see her again. So, I tried to engrave every moment with her in my mind. "Edward…" She said softly and I hummed. "I want to hunt," she continued and I nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing. Let's go down and see if they want to join us." I replied and we went out from our room. In the living room, the rest of our family is getting ready to hunt. "Edward, Bella. We were just leaving to hunt. You guys coming?" Jasper asked and we nodded. "Just give us a minute to change." Bella said and we went back to our room. We changed quickly and joined them again. "Ready?" We all nodded and went into the designated cars. "Where we're hunting?" Bella asked. "Rockgoat…" Emmett sang and we laughed. "Seriously, Em. Where are we going?" She continued curiously and I laughed as I read Emmett's mind. "Emmett, your idea of original is always inspired by games." I laughed and shook my head, chuckling of course. "Hey, it's Alice who planned this. So, don't blame me if I said nothing." He shrugged and I laughed more. "Okay, don't torture yourself. Just say the word 'Alice' and all will be explained." Bella laughed and I grinned at her. I was glad that she could be a tad happy; I understand the responsibility she bear on her shoulders. "Yes, madam." Emmett mocked a curtsy and Bella laughed. I looked at Rosalie; she's been extremely silent during the ride. She saw me glancing at her from the rear window and sighed. _Isn't it weird that I really feel guilty right now? Because it's weird to me_, she thought and I raised an eyebrow. "What are you guilty for?" I asked her and she shrugged. _I don't know. Maybe because our family AND Bella is gonna be torn apart for the fight of our life,_ she thought back and I smiled slightly. "Would it be weird for you if I said that I feel that too? Considering I'm a part of this too…" I trailed off and she nodded. "Well, you're the God. I'm just your sister." Rosalie replied and I pursed my lips. "I can't really say that he's a God yet, Rosalie." Bella replied. I keep silent; she has explained this to me last night. "He needs to prove himself a God first, and then he could be called God." She continued. _I guess life is that hard_, Rosalie thought. "I believe I have heard that somewhere," I said wryly. Emmett smiled a small smile at me, "But after a thousand years, time would bring us back together." We all nodded solemnly; trust Emmett to be the only one to be solemn right now. He turned on the radio and the voice of Christina Perri floated through the car.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I loved you for a thousand more_

How a song can captures all the essence of feeling in just one verse? Then if we continue to the next verse, it would even capture it more perfectly. Drat.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Eternal love. Sometimes I just wished forever to be a nice life with Bella and my family without any problems. As impossible as it seems, I can't help but wish.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

I held Bella tightly as she took deep breaths. In the front seat, Rosalie placed her head on Emmett's right shoulder. "I would ask how can a song capture our feelings perfectly, but I refrained from asking that. The answer would be inspiration." Bella sighed and I placed my head on her head. "And fate…" I muttered softly. Though I didn't mean to say it out loud, everybody seems to hear it and sighed at the same time. The ride is silent until we arrived. Yeah, we got a lot to think and process. If there is a way to end this, I would gladly do it even it hurts me. _There is one, Edward. I have see it_, I heard Alice thought. She quickly showed me the visions and I took a deep breath. _I know. If I told anybody about this, they wouldn't take it lightly. Believe me_, she thought again. I looked to the ceiling of the car briefly and down again. _You're welcome, _she thought again. Yeah, I would do that even if it hurts me and all of them. It's the only way to end this.

**Bella's POV:**

Why is my heart so heavy? I could sense that Edward is up to something, but I don't know what. And I feel that it would hurt someone or many people at the same time. He's being weird these days. He had mastered almost all his powers in two weeks. Guessing that he would do something that would be extremely dangerous. Trust me, I just knew this. It's hard to ignore it when it's always on your heart all the time. I guess we wouldn't get any peace at all until this is over.

I called Alice. "Yes, Bella?" She replied and I sighed. "Mind looking when this would be over and I could marry Edward already?" I asked and she nodded. "Actually, you're gonna get married first before this is even over. I gasped and staggered back a little bit. "What?" I whispered softly, and shook my head. "Why? If he does something that could bring us to our end and make everyone happy, I wouldn't mind. But if he did it to end this and make someone suffer…" I trailed off and Alice inhaled sharply. I froze, "Alice?" She frankly nodded and I froze even more. "Why?" I wailed, loud and sorrow. Alice winced as I continued my wailing. I heard a few birds scattering of as my wailing grew louder. "Alice, why? I never had my happiness and now the source of my happiness is trying to sacrifice himself to keep my happiness? What is wrong with this world? Can't they see me happy?" I sobbed again and Alice rubbed circles on my back. "Bella, I know my brother. As much as it kills him to do this, he couldn't bear to see you sad all the time. You didn't know what he was thinking everytime you cried, he is torn apart," Alice explained, her usually bubbly voice deep with emotion. We stayed in that position for God knows how long before I heard somebody playing the piano.

**Edward's POV:**

I didn't care about anyone except for my family and Bella. Right now, they are the most important things I need to keep in my life. I went to the piano so I could find some solace, but solace right now is something that I couldn't feel.

_So here we stand_

_In our secret place_

_With a sound of the crowd_

_Is so far away_

_You take my hand_

_And it feels like home_

_We both understand_

_It's where we belong_

_So how do I say?_

_Do I say goodbye?_

_We both have our dreams_

_We both wanna fly_

_So let's take tonight_

_To carry us through_

_The lonely times_

_I'll always look back_

_As I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears_

_Will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back_

_To your arms again_

_But until that day_

_You know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_The queen of my heart_

I smell her before I could hear her. She's standing in the doorway with her butterscotch eyes staring at the back of my head while I played. This song came to me just moments ago and I knew enough than anyone that there's nothing better to do than sing it. Someone I knew said that it could help you to express your feelings and I knew too well on that part.

_So let's take tonight_

_And never let go_

_While dancing we'll kiss_

_Like there's no tomorrow_

_As the stars sparkled down_

_Like a diamond ring_

_I'll treasure this moment_

'_Till we meet again_

_But no matter how far_

_Or you may be_

_I just close my eyes_

_And you're in my dreams_

_And there you will be_

_Until we meet_

_I'll always look back_

_As I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears_

_Will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back_

_To your arms again_

_But until that day_

_You know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_I'll always look back_

_As I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears_

_Will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back_

_To your arms again_

_But until that day_

_You know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_Oh yeah_

_You're the queen of my heart_

_(Queen of my heart)_

_No matter_

_How many years it takes (queen of my heart)_

_I'll give it all to you_

_Oh yeah (queen of my heart)_

_Oh yes_

_You're the queen of my heart_

I could recognize that sound anywhere. The sound of Bella's cry pierced through me as I approached her from the piano. She fisted her hand on my shirt as she cried and I buried my face on her hair. She hit my chest repeatedly as we both cried. "Why, Edward? Why do you decided to do something stupid and have me broken again? I couldn't take this anymore, it hurts so much." She wailed and I hugged her tightly. "How can I decide what's right when the hurt and guilt is clouding up in my mind? The chance to win this fight is slim. Bella, I couldn't bear to see you sad anymore. It pains me so much to see you sad." I whispered and we sobbed together loudly. No one can stop our cries, they just let us cry our tears out.

_Hands over my head_

_Thinkin' what else could go wrong_

_Would've stay in bed_

_How could a day be so long?_

_Never believed_

_That things happened for_

_A reason_

_But how this turned out_

_Removed all my doubts_

_So believe_

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through_

_Led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For you_

_I missed the first train_

_Stood out in the rain all day_

_(Little did I know)  
>But I caught the next train<em>

_And there you were to sweep me away_

_Guess that's what I waited for_

_Never believed_

_That things happened for_

_A reason_

_But how this turned out_

_Removed all my doubts_

_So believe_

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through_

_Led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_Oh_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong?_

_Could turn out so lovely_

_Yeah_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_Even though the day went so wrong_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm a do it_

_Do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through_

_Led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through_

_Led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For you_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong?_

_Could turn out so lovely_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong?_

_Could turn out so lovely_

It was pure silence after that. Not the one where you can still hear birds singing or the wind whistling. It was completely quiet. Except for the sun rising and making us sparkling, there is no sound. But a few moments later, the birds had started their morning song and deer waking up from their sleep. Life is not always easy, that is why music exists. Music is the same like cameras. They could portrait the scenery we wanted and we could keep it.

**Bella's POV:**

I spent the whole day training Edward with his powers, except for his mind-reading. Since Christmas is only a few days away again, he needs to train as much as he could. But he just needs to practice them so he could use it wisely and aim accurately. All we can do now is wait, hope and pray so that everything went the way we all wanted. Everyone safe and secure without anyone dead or whatsoever. Just hoping doesn't mean we could win this battle, we could also lose this. But I still know my own fate.

**Edward's POV:**

I was practicing with Bella on Christmas day, the worse time to have a battle when you should be having fun exchanging gifts with your families. It was then Alice called me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"They're here."

**Song list (as order of appearance):**

**Unbreakable by Westlife**

**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

**Just A Dream by Nelly**

**Call Your Name by Daughtry**

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**Queen of my Heart by Westlife**

**Again (feat. Natasha Beddingfield) by Bruno Mars**

**PS: **So sorry I took a long time to update. I need to learn for exams, prepare for Christmas and New Year! Please forgive me and try to review! XOXO


End file.
